Responsibility
by Tiffany7898
Summary: Parenting class, a class that every high school student has to take. You thought they were getting fake babies? HAHA! WRONG! Ms. Blaire, the crazy teacher, has a special machine that makes REAL babies using the parent's DNA! Now, how hard could taking care of a baby be? Oh, it's harder than you think! T/M mainly
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this story should have been uploaded yesterday, but once I finished the chapter, MY LAPTOP FROZE *twitches* The chapter was about 4k, so after crying for 10 minutes straight, I fell asleep. But don't worry! I'm here now, and I will write this chapter! Review and tell me what you think so far :)**

**Ages- (I bent them a little)**

**Trunks- 18**

**Goten- 17**

**Marron- 17**

**Valese- 17**

**Bulla- 14**

**Chapter 1~ The Baby's Arrival**

"Trunks! Bulla! Hurry up or you're gonna be late for school!" Bulma shouted from the kitchen. She put two stacks on pancakes on the table as her 18-year-old son ran in. Trunks threw his backpack on the floor and sat down in a chair. He began to wolf down the pancakes like there was no tomorrow. "Trunks, can you please take Bulla to school today?" Bulma asked.

Trunks swallowed his pancakes and looked at his mother. "Doesn't she ride with her friend next door?" Trunks asked. "Yes, but she isn't going to school today so I need you to take her." Bulma said. "Alright, but she better hurry up, it takes ten minutes to get to school and it's already 7:15." Trunks said looking at the wall clock. 14-year-old Bulla ran in the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge.

"Bulla, aren't you going to eat some pancakes?" Bulma asked. "No mom, I got food in my bag." Bulla said pointing to her shoulder bag. She grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and ate it. "Okay, more for your father, now you two go!" Bulma said as she waved her hand. Trunks grabbed his backpack and bolted out the door followed by his little sister. They got in Trunks' car and drove off to school. The car ride was silent, until Bulla spoke up.

"So bro, what do you have planned today?"

"Nothing much, other than having to deal with Ms. Blaire." Trunks said.

Bulla laughed, she used to have Ms. Blaire, Ms. Blaire used to be a physical education teacher, but now she's teaches parenting classes. Ms. Blaire was a tall young woman, she had short black hair and green eyes. Ms. Blaire had to be the craziest person in West City, one minute, she would be happy, the next, she would rip your head off if you gave her the chance. It's like she has different personalities, some day's she would give everybody A's and tell you to do whatevre the hell you want.

Other day's...she's the most meanest, promiscuous, person there is. Disobey her? You get hit upside the head with her textbook. Talk back? She'll try to reason with you. Give her attitude? You won't be able to have kids, let's not get into detail with that one.

All students at West City High School had to take the Parenting course in order to graduate, like Trunks, most of the students waited for their senior year to take it. Every student knew the process, you get paired up with another student of the opposite sex and the two of you have to take care of a fake baby. But now, Ms. Blaire is the new teacher, so some things might change.

Trunks parked his car in the student parking lot and Bulla shot out of the car. She ran to her first period as Trunks got out of the car. He locked it and ran off to class. As soon as Trunks walked into the classroom, the bell rang. He walked over to his seat and sat down. Trunks' seat was next to Marron, next to Marron was Goten and then it was Valese, Goten's girlfriend.

Ms. Blaire walked into the classroom with a big smile on her face, a little too big. "Good morning my pets!" She beamed.

No one responded.

"I SAID GOOD MORNING MY PETS!" She screamed.

Everyone in the classroom quickly said "Good Morning." Then Ms. Blaire sat down on the desk. "Guess what?!" She asked excitedly. No one guessed. Ms. Blaire rolled her green eyes. "TODAY YOU ALL GET BABIES!" She yelled.

Everyone in the class groaned. "Oh come on! Show some spirit! I know you all are going to love having a little child, watching them take their first steps, then watching them run around!" Ms. Blaire laughed. After she that, every student became confused. "Wait...What are you talking about?" Valese asked.

"Oh Valese, you're so dumb!" Ms. Blaire laughed.

"Exuse me?" Valese asked feeling offended.

Goten put an arm around Valese. "Don't worry, you know how Ms. Blaire is." Goten whispered. Valese nodded, she didn't wanna start an argument with Ms. Blaire, she liked her face the way it is.

"Okay, you all sit tight while I get the machine!" Ms. Blaire said.

"Wait...Ms. Blaire why do we need a machine?" Marron asked.

"Marron I thought you were smarter than this!" Ms. Blaire said as she walked out of the classroom. Some people in the classroom became scared.

"We're gonna die."

"She's probably going to stuff us in the machine!"

"I'm hungry."

"That was irrelevant shut up!"

And many more comments and questions were being said. "What do you think the machine is for?" Marron asked.

"I don't know...Ms. Blaire is full of surprises, I guess we have to wait and find out." Trunks said.

"She said something about the baby taking its first steps. I thought we were getting fake babies." Valese said.

"That was when Ms. Frost taught this class. Ms. Blaire is aloud to change things." Goten said. "I wonder what she's gonna do."

Ms. Blaire pulled a huge machine into the classroom. The machine had three domes that were connected. A small dome in the middle and two big domes on the sides. There was also a computer on the side of the small dome.

"Okay, first, let us name the couples!" Ms. Blaire said clapping her hands together. "I didn't take the time to assign you all one on paper because I had a sexy man at my house. So I'll just do it randomly!"

Everyone looked at each other, this woman was nuts. "First couple!" She shouted. "Jason and Miranda, next couple, Trunks and Marron!"

Trunks and Marron looked at each other with wide eyes. They didn't expect to get paired up with each other. Besides, the two of them? Together? Taking care of a child? As a couple?

"Another couple, Goten and Valese! You two are already a couple so why not? think of this as a practice for when you really do have a child. Goten, I hope to god that the kid is yours when Valese gets pregnant." Ms. Blaire said.

Valese and Goten were in shock, this teacher was looking for a good punch in the face. Ms. Blaire announced the rest of the couples and turned the machine on. "Okay, we will go alphabetically! Trunks Briefs and Marron Juu get your asses over here!"

Trunks and Marron looked at each other nervously and got up. They slowly made their way to the front of the classroom.

"Alright, Trunks, you go in the left dome, Marron you go in the right." Ms. Blaire said.

"Why?" Trunks and Marron asked.

Ms. Blaire rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not gonna let you guys have sex! Your parents would kill me and 9 months would be too long a wait! Besides, how else are you gonna have a baby?" Ms. Blaire asked. "It has to have your genes!"

"Wait, I thought we were getting fake babies." Marron said.

Ms. Blaire laughed. "Oh come on! What's the fun in that? If you wanna pass this class you gotta get the real deal. I'm also going to need a strand of hair from both of you for the DNA." Ms. Blaire said as she reached for Marron's hair. Ms. Blaire plucked a strand of blonde hair and then he reached for Trunks. She plucked two strands of lavender hair, he pushed one in her bra and winked at Trunks.

Trunks took a step away from her. Ms. Blaire was attractive, but he didn't like her like that, sadly, she liked him a lot.

"I...I think I need to sit down." Marron said as she sat on the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest as the thoughts of having a real baby running around, what would her parent's think? She wouldn't be able to go places! She would have to constantly watch the child, she didn't think Trunks would help much. Then all the late night feeding, she wouldn't get any sleep!

Trunks on the other hand was about to faint. His own child? He was only 18 he wasn't really for a real child! He was only prepped for a fake baby! One that didn't have a heartbeat, one that was a machine.

"Let's go you two we don't have all day!" Ms. Blaire said grabbing Marron's hand. Ms. Blaire dragged Marron into the right dome and closed it.

"Now you cutie pie." Ms. Blaire winked as she walked over to Trunks. She pushed Trunks into the left dome, pinching his butt before closing it.

"I feel violated." Trunks said as she closed the dome.

She walked over to the computer on the small dome and put the hairs in the scanner. "Ok, who's ready to help me pick the genes?" Ms. Blaire asked.

No one answered, they were all to scared. "Fine! I'll pick them myself!" Ms. Blaire said.

Ms. Blaire picked the genes and decided wether it should be a boy or girl, then she pressed the make button. All of a sudden, everyone heard Marron screaming.

Goten jumped up from his seat. "Why is she screaming?" He panicked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell Marron that it was gonna hurt like a bitch. All the girls in this classroom have to experience labor!" Ms. Blaire beamed.

Valese fainted while the other girls in the class panicked.

"LABOR?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"YOU ARE THE MOST CRAZIEST TEACHER EVER!"

"Oh come on, Labor can't be that bad." One boy said.

All the girl expect for Valese began cursing at the poor boy. Then, a ding was heard, and everybody shut up. The two big domes opened, Trunks stumbled out feeling very dizzy while Marron fell out holding her stomach in pain.

Then the small dome opened, and a baby's wailing could be heard. "Go on you two, take a look at your baby." Ms. Blaire squealed. Trunks walked over to Marron and helped her off the floor, then they walked over to the small dome. They looked down at the baby.

It was a boy.

He had tan skin like Trunks and baby blue eyes like Marron. He had Marron's nose and mouth, he also had Trunks' lavender hair.

"He...He's so cute." Marron cooed as she reached down for the baby.

"Not to ruin the moment BUT CAN YOU GO SIT DOWN! WE HAVE THE REST OF THE CLASS TO FINISH!" Ms. Blaire yelled. Trunks and Marron shook their heads at the teacher and Marron picked up her son. The new family went back to their seats and stared at the baby.

"What are we gonna name him?" Marron asked as she crawteled the baby in her arms.

"I don't know...I still can't believe we have a baby..." Trunks said trailing off.

He never thought about him and Marron being together, but seeing Marron hold their child, he was starting to think differently.

"How...how about Tate?" Marron asked.

Trunks looked at Marron, he didn't expect her to think of a name so fast. "Tate sounds good."

"Ok! Next couple, Goten and Valese!" Ms. Blaire said.

Goten woke Valese up and showed her Trunks and Marron's baby. Goten and Valese got up without a question, Ms. Blaire plucked their hair's and they got into the domes. After witnessing Trunks and Marron's baby...they wanted one. So did the rest of the class, even the girls were willing to go through labor.

After a couple of minutes a ding was heard and little baby Rayne was made, she had black hair like Goten and light brown eyes like Valese. She looked just like her mommy. All of the couples finished the baby making and they all sat down. Ms. Blaire then handed out a stack of papers.

"Before your parents start yelling about whose baby it is, shove this letter in their face." She said then sat back down at her desk.

Trunks looked at the letter and read it.

_Hello Parents!_

_My name is Christine Blaire, I teach the parenting class your kid takes. Your kid has a kid because it's the main project of this course. No they didn't have sex, well I think they didn't have sex. I don't know, I don't keep track of your kids sex life! I got my own to handle! The kid will grow 10 times faster than a regular baby. Now, a month before school ends, the kids will returns their toddlers back to me so the machine can...do away with them. Then they gotta write a report about parenting. They will be taking the baby to school, but don't worry I informed the other teachers about this._

_So, enjoy your grandkiddie! Questions? E-mail me ;)_

_ .gal WCHS .net_

_Ta-ta for now!_

Trunks shook his head at the note then the bell rang. "ALRIGHT, YOU ARE EXCUSED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY BUT DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SKIPPING SCHOOL TOMORROW OR ANY OF THE OTHER DAYS!" Ms. Blaire screamed.

"Ms. Blaire, what about gym? The letter says we have to take the baby to school." Valese asked.

"If coach Tanner has a problem with it, tell him to speak with me." Ms. Blaire said as she put on some red lip stick. "WAIT! I forgot, I got some doctors to get some medication for you girls so you can breast feed your baby. Since you don't have milk in you boobs, you can start breast feeding in one hour after you take the medication. Take two pills every month! NOW GET OUT!"

The students shuttered and the girls took the pills from Ms. Blaire. They all walked out of the classroom, Goten and Valese went to Chi-Chi's house while Trunks and Marron walked out to the parking lot.

"Hold on, let me text Bulla to come home with us." Trunks said as he pulled out his phone. He sent the text and they waited for Bulla to come to the parking lot. Marron cooed at the baby and held him close. Trunks walked over to Marron and put an arm around her, he looked down at his son, his little mouth opened to yawn. Trunks had to admit, it was cute.

"So how about we tell your parents first then we can tell mine?" Marron asked.

"Alright, my mom would take it better than your parents anyway." Trunks smirked.

"Hey guys." Bulla said.

Trunks and Marron turned around and Bulla's mouth dropped. "...Wa?"

"Ms. Blaire has a special machine that makes real babies using our DNA, this little guy right here is your nephew." Trunks said.

"OH MY GOD! HE LOOKS SO CUTE!" Bulla said jumping up and down.

"We gotta by a lot of baby stuff..." Marron said.

"There goes Trunks' allowance." Bulla laughed. "What's his name?"

"Tate." Marron said.

"Aw that's cute!" Bulla said. "When we get home can I hold him?"

Trunks and Marron looked at her and nodded. Bulla was really happy about the baby. They all got in the car and headed over to Capsule Corp.

"So Marron, are you going to be staying with us? The baby is gonna need both his mommy and daddy." Bulla laughed.

"Ummmmm, I guess I could...if that's ok with you, Trunks." Marron said.

"Fine by me, but what are your parents gonna say?" Trunks asked.

"My dad is gonna throw a fit for letting Ms. Blaire make us real babies in the first place." Marron said.

"Good luck, that's all I have to say." Bulla said.

They arrived at Capsule Corp. and they took the baby inside. "MOM COME HERE!" Bulla shouted from the living room. Bulma ran into the living room. "BULLA WHAT ARE DOING HERE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT- wa?" Bulma said confused.

Trunks handed his mother the letter and she read it. Bulma dropped the letter on the floor and smiled. "MY FIRST GRANDCHILD!" She shouted with excitement.

Bulma reached out to hold him but Bulla stepped in her way. "No way, I get to hold him first!" Bulla said.

"Marron sweetie, what's his name?" Bulma asked kindly, then turned to Bulla. "HE'S MY GRANDCHILD I'LL HOLD HIM WENT I WANT TO!"

Bulla rolled her eyes and stepped out-of-the-way, she knew her mother wouldn't back down without a fight. Marron gave Bulma the baby as bulma cooed him.

"His name is Tate." Marron said.

"Aw!" Bulma cooed. "VEGETA COME HERE!"

"WHAT WOMAN?!" Vegeta yelled as he walked in.

"LOOK WE'RE GRANDPARENTS!" Bulma yelled happily.

Tate started crying and Bulma looked down to him. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie, here, go back to your mommy and daddy." Bulma cooed as she gave Tate back to Marron.

"SINCE WHEN?!" Vegeta shouted.

"VEGETA STOP YELLING!" Bulla yelled.

"YOU STOP YELLING WOMAN!" Vegeta spat.

"There they go again." Trunks said rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's go tell your parents. I don't want my son around all this."

Marron nodded and walked out of Capsule Corp. with him. "Trunks, after we tell my parents let's go to the super-center to pick up some baby stuff, like a car seat." Marron said.

"Wait here, let me go get some more money from my room." Trunks said as he walked back into the house.

Marron watched as her baby fell asleep. Trunks came back out with more money and the letter Ms. Blaire gave them. They got in the car and drove off to Krillin's rented apartment about 2 blocks away.

Marron took deep breaths as Trunks parked in the drive way. "You ok?" Trunks asked. Marron nodded. "Yeah, you go knock on the door first and tell them to be quiet since Tate is asleep." Marron said.

Trunks nodded and got out of the car. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. Krillin answered and Trunks gave him the letter. Krillin gave Trunks a confused look. "Just stay quiet ok?" Trunks asked. Krillin nodded and watched his daughter come out of the car with a baby in her hands.

Krillin fainted. "He took it a lot better than I thought he would." Marron giggled. 18 walked to the front door and eyed the baby, she wanted an explanation. Trunks grabbed the letter from the floor and gave it to her. 18 read it and nodded.

"Mom, is it ok if I could move in with Trunks, so we could take care of the baby?" Marron whispered.

18 nodded. "Just be sure to bring my grandchild over on the weekends." 18 smiled. Marron smiled and nodded. "His name is Tate." Marron whispered. 18 smiled at the sleeping baby in her daughter's arms.

"Trunks why don't you start taking Marron's stuff? Marron, come with me in the living room I wanna get a good look at my grandson." 18 whispered. Trunks nodded and walked into the apartment. "I'll explain everything to Krillin when he wakes up, don't worry. Now come in." 18 whispered as she dragged Krillin's body inside. Marron followed and closed the door behind her.

**You can thank Writer'sFantasy for Trunks and Marron's son's name and looks! This was a long chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! See you in August!**


	2. Author's Note

_**Hey everyone, sorry this isn't a chapter, but I'd like to say something. I didn't copy this story from anybody, I came up with it myself. I had to delete a VERY harsh review from a guest, he/she said I was low, worthless and a bad writer because I copied other people's work. There are over 30 thousand stories for Dragon Ball Z, I'm pretty sure a couple of stories are gonna be similar. If you don't like the story, don't review! The next chapter of this story will be written and posted at the end of July or the beginning of August. Thank you to all the people who like this story :) Until next time.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**GUYS MY BIRTHDAY IS ON MONDAY! (July 8th) SO AS A CELEBRATION I'M WRITING A CHAPTER! I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED! I WILL BE 15! Now, I got time finally! The wedding was a success! But I will not be planning another wedding anytime soon, too much stuff to do and I'm happy I get a break. Now here's a chapter, idk when I'll update again, I have a lot of birthday parties to go to, so I'm not promising anything. Anyway, TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 2~ Baby stuff**

Goten and Valese walked into the Son house and into the kitchen. Goten nodded to Valese as she held her daughter close. "Hey mom." Goten said. "Hi son." Chi-Chi said, paying no attention. Then it hit her, why was Goten home from school? He still has about three more hours to go! Chi-Chi turned around angrily. "GOTEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She screamed, making little Rayne cry. Valese rocked her daughter back and forth trying to calm her down. Chi-Chi looked at Rayne confused. "Wh-What?"

Goten gave his mother the letter and Chi-Chi's eyes bulged out of her head. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT CRACK HEAD MADE YOU TWO HAVE A REAL BABY? WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL ALLOW THIS?" Chi-Chi screamed. Rayne cried even more, Valese walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to escape Chi-Chi anger. Chi-Chi didn't really like Valese, the first time they met, Valese disrespect Chi-Chi by calling her a old hag. Valese had first met Chi-Chi in the super-market, they were fighting over the last box of 'Cookie Crunch'. That's when Valese called her an Old hag, that same night, Goten invited Valese over to meet his parents and have dinner. That night didn't go so well.

"Mom, please calm down, this is actually good." Goten said, trying to calm his mother down. "GOTEN YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE A FATHER! I would expect a child from Valese, but I didn't expect you to be the father!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Mom, stop talking about Valese like that! She's a sweet girl, none of the girls I dated before could compare to her!." Goten said. Chi-Chi took a step back, she never thought her son would stand up to her like that. She was proud that he had a backbone, but angry that he was talking back to her. "GOTEN SON HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!"

Oh, Goten was gonna get it! That is, until Valese stepped in. After calming Rayne down, she left Rayne on the couch so she wouldn't have to suffer. "Chi-Chi, instead of yelling, why can't you be happy? And I said sorry a million times! Let it go! The least you could do is congratulate us! We're happy with our child, why can't you be happy too?" Valese said.

Chi-Chi growled and took a deep breath, Valese was right, and Chi-Chi hated that! "Let me see my grandchild."

Valese smiled and walked back into the living room to grab Rayne. She picked up her bundle of joy and walked back into the kitchen. Chi-Chi smiled as Valese handed her Rayne. Chi-Chi watched the baby look up at her, Rayne looked like a little lost puppy and Chi-Chi couldn't help but giggle. "Her name is Rayne." Goten spoke up.

"Rayne." Chi-Chi whispered. "That's a perfect name."

"Hey Chi-Chi! Can you make me some muffins? Bulma hasn't finished making my muffin button yet." Goku said walking through the door. _**(AN: Yes, I watch Team Four Star :P Rights to the muffin button go to them!)**_

Goku froze in his tracks as he saw Rayne in Chi-Chi's arms. "Chi-Chi, you didn't tell me we had another child." Goku said sadly.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and gave Rayne back to Valese. "No Goku, this is Goten and Valese's daughter, Rayne." Chi-Chi said.

Gohan and Pan walked into the kitchen. "Hey mom, is it alright if you could watch Pan while Videl and I run to the court-house? A case was just re-opened." Gohan said. It was a murder case, Gohan and Videl were the prosecutors, the suspect was not guilty. But more evidence came up and the case re-opened.

"Of course Gohan." Chi-Chi said. 5-year-old Pan walked over to the kitchen table and sat on it. "Goten? Why is Valese holding a baby?" Gohan asked.

"The baby is ours." Goten said. Gohan stared at his brother wide-eyed. "R-Really? I don't remember Valese being pregnant." Gohan said confused.

"Yeah, and don't you guys have to do 'the nasty' in order to have a baby?" Goku asked. Goten and Valese blushed and looked down.

"Grandpa, what's 'the nasty'" Pan asked.

"Oh! 'the nasty' is when-" Goku began but Gohan covered his mouth.

"Uhhhh-ummmm-Pan...'the nasty' is a game." Gohan said. Pan was way too young to know about sex, and Goku was about to tell her about it!

"I love games! I wanna play!" Pan shouted excitedly.

Goten and Valese held in their laughs as Chi-Chi got out her frying-pan-of-doom.

"No Panny, you can't play, it's for adults only!" Gohan said quickly.

Pan frowned and growled. Gohan glared at his father, Goku got the message and quickly shut up. Gohan left and Chi-Chi whacked Goku with her frying-pan.

"I wanna see Rayne!" Goku said excitedly.

Valese laughed and handed Rayne over to Goku. Rayne giggled and reached up to grab Goku's hair.

"Aw, she's so cute! I can't wait to teacher her how to fly and throw an energy ball! I bet you could do a mean ka-meh-ha-meh-ha!" Goku said.

"Goku! Rayne will not be taught anything like that! Besides, once the end of the school year, Rayne has to be given back to the teacher." Chi-Chi said.

"Why?" Goku asked. He really wanted to spend time with Rayne when she got older.

"Because Goku, Rayne is just a project, like a life lesson." Chi-Chi said.

Goku frowned and looked down at Rayne. "How can you give up something like this?"

***Capsule Corp.***

After two hours of shopping Marron and Trunks had finally collected everything for their bundle of joy. Next came assembling the crib and other baby stuff up. If only Ms. Blaire had given them a heads up, then they would have had everything ready.

An hour passed and the two had finally build the crib which they decided to put in Trunks's room temporally. Thirty minutes passed and little Tate fell asleep, leaving the two new parents free.

"I can't believe I have a son." Marron cooed, looking at Tate's sleeping form.

"I wasn't even planning on having kids." Trunks added.

Marron turned around to Trunks who was stretched out on his bed.

"You don't really mean that." She stated rolling her eyes.

Trunks shrugged and rolled off his bed.

"We should do something while he's sleep." Trunks insisted.

"Yes, we should study for the SATs." Marron suggested.

"Boring." Trunks sighed, grabbing on to Marron's hand, "Let's watch a movie."

"But I don't want to leave my baby." Marron explained, pulling her hand back.

"Geesh, you sound like a mother." Trunks muttered.

Marron grunted and placed her hands on her hips.

"I am a mother for you information." She protested.

"You know what, forget it." Trunks said, waving his hands up in defeat.

Marron smiled victoriously. But moments later, Trunks had picked her up and hung her over his shoulder, like a rag doll. She let out a loud yelp and began to pound against his back.

"Be quiet or you'll wake my son up." Trunks demanded as he carried her out the room.

Once far enough from the room, Marron began to scream again.

"You fool, let me go. Rape!" She shouted.

The heir rolled his eyes and followed her orders. Dropping her on to the floor like a sac of potatoes.

"Ass." She hissed, staggering back up.

Trunks just laughed in response.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Trunks asked, flopping down on the love seat.

Marron grunted and sat next to him.

"Think Like a Man." She answered.

"Funny movie, I picked up some tips while watchin it." Trunks stated, picking up the remote from the coffee table.

"Like what?" Marron asked, curious to what he may know.

"Like how to get some from a girl." Trunks as erred.

Marron playfully pushed him and giggled.

"You don't mean that you perv." The blonde said.

"Maybe I can try my moves on you." Trunks replied, snaking his arm around her neck.

Usually a move like this would have disgusted Marron. But there was something about Trunks that made her like it. So she just played along.

"Just play the movie." The new mother ordered.

***2 hours later***

"So Marron, since we're going to be living together for a while and be parents, we need to get to know each other better." Trunks stated, moving closer to the blonde.

"What do you need to know?" She asked, pushing him away with her feet.

"What color are your eyes?" Trunks asked playfully.

"Red." Marron answered sarcastically.

Trunks faked gasped and placed his hand in his chest.

"And the whole time I thought they were pink." He replied sarcastically.

"You're stupid." Marron laughed.

"But seriously, what do you want to do with your pitiful life?" Trunk asked.

"I want to become a photographer." Marron answered, pulling her knees to her chest.

"So you can take pictures of my sexy bod." Trunks joked.

Marron rolled her eyes, "I want to take pictures of landscape, and occasionally weddings."

"Why weddings?"

"Because, I love weddings. Can't you imagine walking up the aisle to the man of your dreams and proclaiming your love to him, and you seal your marriage with a kiss?" She questioned.

"Uhh, no. I'm not into guys." Trunks rejected.

Marron smacked her lips, "You know what I meant... What about you rich boy?"

Trunks shrugged and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't really have a dream. I never thought about anything else rather becoming owner of Capsule Corporation." He answered.

Marron it her lip as she rocked back and forth.

"Isn't that what you want?" She required.

Trunks shrugged, "Like I said, never thought of anything else."

The was an awkward silence and during this time Marron thought about what Trunks just said to her. It was kind of strange to hear him talk serious. To be honest this was probably the most serious conversation they had.

"Marron?" He called.

"Hm?"

"If I was dying, and if a kiss from you could save my life, would you do it?" Trunks asked, looking back at her.

Marron buried her face between her knees.

"You never change do you?." She asked, smiling at him.

**Brii-Chan14 wrote the TrunksxMarron part! GO CHECK OUT HER FANFICTIONS THEY'RE AMAZING AND FUNNY JUST LIKE HER! REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~ Closer**

It's been two weeks since Tate and Rayne were born. Trunks and Marron vowed only to take Tate to school once a week. Bulma said she would watch over the little guy while Trunks and Marron were at school. Goten and Valese only took Rayne to school when Ms. Blaire asked. Chi-Chi and Videl helped take care Rayne while Goten and Valese were at school, even little Pan helped. Believe it or not, Pan did a lot of things to help Rayne, she may only be five, but she knows how to put that baby to sleep!

Bulma gutted out two guest rooms for Marron and Tate. Bulma made sure that Marron and Trunks' rooms were next to Tate's. Marron room was on the left, and Trunks' was on the right. Bulma noticed Trunks and Marron becoming closer, she had this little thought in her head that made her smile with joy. She imagined Trunks and Marron really getting together, soon Marron would be sleeping in her son's room. Who knows? It might just happen! Valese moved in with Goten, they're thinking about getting an apartment or house.

Tate and Rayne have grown a lot, ten times the regular growing process it pretty fast. They already started walking which is like terror! Trunks and Marron had to buy a bunch of locks and blockers in case the little devil got out. Tate was one mischievous little baby! He would find the strength to climb out of his crib, he would crawl or walk -or stumble- his way down to his aunt's room. Bulla hated when Tate messed with her stuff, especially her phone, since Tate was able to walk, Bulla went through three new phones in two weeks. All because Tate hid it somewhere where Bulla couldn't find it.

Rayne on the other hand was a sweet baby girl, she did what she was told, you could say that Rayne took more of Valese's side while Tate took Trunks' side.

Tate even said a few words! Mama, Dada, Food, Bee, Nana and Veggie. Vegeta didn't like the name Veggie at all, soon, Bulma started calling him Veggie as well! Tate called Bulma, Nana, and Bulla, Bee.

_Tate was sitting in his high chair as Vegeta walked into the kitchen. Marron put a bib around Tate and sat down in a chair next to him. The microwave started beeping._

_"Vegeta can you please get me Tate's bottle from the microwave?" Marron asked._

_Vegeta growled and Marron rolled her eyes in response._

_"Please Vegeta?"_

_"Why can't you get up and get it yourself woman?"_

_Marron growled and stood up, then she walked over to the microwave. "You know Vegeta, you should spend some time with Tate." Marron said._

_"Why would I do that?" Vegeta spat._

_"Because he's your grandchild! Tate is already into fighting and he's only two weeks old...well...He's growing a lot faster so I don't know about two weeks...but that's not the point! He can't even say a word yet and he already starts kicking when I change him. Tell him stories, like about super saiyans and stuff. He seems to be just like you."_

_"No not in a million years!"_

_"Oh come on Vegeta!" Marron said. "The least you could do is hold him!"_

_Tate watched his mother and grandfather yell at each other. Then, he started to say something._

_"Ve...Ve..."_

_Marron turned her attention to her son, her eyes filled with excitement! What was he about to say? Whatever is was, it was gonna be his first word! Well...that is if he actually says a word._

_"Ve...Veg...Veggie! Veggie! Veggie!" Tate laughed._

_"AW! TATE IS CALLING YOU VEGETA!" Marron yelled with excitement._

_"Veggie! Veggie!"_

_"You've got to be kidding me." Vegeta said in dis-believe. Was his grandson really calling him Veggie? Dear Dende..._

_"Veggie! Veggie!"_

_Marron shoved the bottle on Vegeta's chest. "Feed him." She said and walked out of the kitchen._

_"W-what?" Vegeta said. He growled and muttered a couple of curse words. Did she really think that he would feed the baby?_

_Bulla walked in and giggled as Tate kept saying Veggie. "Aw! Daddy look, Tate's first word is Veggie, he must really like you!"_

_Vegeta walked over to his daughter and handed her the bottle. "Feed the brat." He said and walked out._

_Vegeta didn't like the name Veggie, but he felt good, his grandson really did like him._

Rayne also said a few words. Mama, Dada, Gran and Gogo. Gran, meaning Chi-Chi, and Gogo meaning Goku.

_"Gogo!" Rayne laughed as Goku tossed his granddaughter in the air._

_"Goku be careful!" Chi-Chi said with fear. She didn't want her granddaughter getting hurt._

_"Aw Chi-Chi look! She says Gogo!" Goku laughed._

_Chi-Chi giggled, Rayne was a joy to have around the house._

It was Saturday night, Marron planned to stay home and watch Tate. Trunks had asked her to go with him into the town for a break. Marron and Trunks have been watching Tate every weekend and Trunks decided that they need a break.

Marron did admit she wanted a break, but she told him that she didn't need it. Trunks didn't argue with her, he knew she wouldn't go.

Marron was sitting on the living room couch with Tate on her lap. They were watching Tom and Jerry, every time Jerry caused Tom pain, Tate laughed which made Marron smile. Bulla walked in and sat down next to Marron, she grabbed Tate and set him down on her lap. She gave Marron a glare.

"What?" Marron asked confused.

"You're going out with my brother tonight." Bulla said.

"Why should I?" Marron asked.

"Because, you need a break, that, and I see the way you look at him! Not to mention the way he looks at you! You two clearly have a thing for each other. Go out to dinner tonight with him, get to know each other better!" Bulla said.

Marron rolled her eyes. "Bulla, I wanna stay home with Tate, if Trunks wants, he can go out tonight. I don't care."

Bulla looked at Marron dully then wrapped her fingers around Tate's throat. "Go to dinner with Trunks or the baby gets it."

Marron looked at Bulla with wide eyes and slapped her on the arm. Bulla pulled back her fingers from Tate and looked at Marron in shock.

"I was joking! Dear Dende Marron, would I really wanna hurt my little nephew that I love so much!" Bulla said as she hugged Tate and kissed him on the cheek. Tate wiped his face and stuck his tongue out at Bulla.

"Bee...No No!"

Marron smiled. "Another word! He knows how to say 'no' now!" She said clapping her hands.

Bulla glared at her nephew. _How dare he say no and wipe his face after her little kisses?_ No worries, she will make Tate love her instead of loving to take her stuff! It's like having a little brother, but Bulla liked being the youngest. She got anything she wanted, and she got to blame stuff on Trunks.

_"I'll deal with you later."_ Bulla whispered to Tate, then she turned her head to Marron. "Marron you're going! Besides, I wanna spend some time with my nephew, I wanna bond with him a little."

Marron shook her head in defeat, Bulla never took no for an answer. "Fine."

"YES!" Bulla said excitedly. Bulla put her hand on Marron's back and pushed her off the sofa. "Now go tell my brother you wanna go out!"

Marron rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Remember those pills Ms. Blaire gave the girls so they could breast feed? Well Marron took the pill the day after they were given. She has been breast-feeding Tate in her room, but she still felt a little uncomfortable, she wasn't used to having a mouth on her breast sucking away.

So Marron has been using a pump, then she stored the milk all the way in the back of the frigde so no one would take a chance at drinking it. She even warned everyone in the house...but it looks like someone forgot.

Trunks took the jug out of the fridge and put it up to his lips. Marron's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything, instead, she began to laugh uncontrollably.

Trunks looked at her and raised an eye brow, which, in a way, he was asking why she was laughing. Marron calmed down.

"Trunks...That's breast milk! I told you that the breast milk was in the back of the fridge!"

Trunks' eyes bulged out of his skull as he ran to the sink. He spit out every ounce of milk and looked at Marron.

"Why didn't you warn me before I started drinking it? You were right there when I started!"

"It was too funny!" Marron laughed. Trunks growled and washed his mouth.

"Are you done laughing?" Trunks asked annoyed. Marron took a deep breath and nodded.

"You wanna go out tonight?" Marron asked.

Trunks looked at Marron with confusion. "About three hours you said you didn't wanna go anywhere. What changed your mind?"

"Your sister wants to bond with our son, and we do need a break." Marron said.

"Okay, where do you wanna go?" Trunks asked. Bulla appeared out of nowhere behind Trunks. She mouthed the words 'Dinner' to Marron.

"Dinner?" Marron asked.

Bulla smirked and disappeared from behind her brother.

_'How does she do that?' _Marron thought.

"Okay, we can go down to that new Italian restaurant downtown." Trunks suggested.

"That sounds great." Marron smiled. Trunks smiled and nodded, then walked out of the kitchen. Marron turned around to find Bulla stand right there, making Marron jump.

"Geez Bulla!" Marron said as she placed her hand on her chest.

"Good, an Italian restaurant! Order one big bowl of spaghetti, then you and Trunks could be eating and one strand of spaghetti bring you two closer-" Bulla began.

"Bulla this isn't Lady and the Tramp! And stop playing match-maker." Marron said as she walked away, but then stopped. She was about to say something, but didn't bother, then Marron began walking again.

Bulla smirked, she won! Of course she's gonna make Marron and Trunks go out for often, match-making was her thing. _'Maybe I should become a marriage counselor...nah, I'll stick with becoming a model.'_ Bulla thought as she walked back to the living room.

Meanwhile, Marron was in her room getting dressed. The Italian restaurant was a classy place, so she wore a simple blood-red dress that ended just after her knees. She brushed her hair so it was free of knots, then tied her hair into a high pony tail. She put on a little eye-liner and smiled. She looked good!

Trunks on the other hand dressed in a black, long-sleeved, button down shirt and regular black pants. He walked over to his dress and sprayed some Axe on himself, he smirked, Axe was Marron's favorite.

"Hurry you two!" Bulla shouted impatiently from down stairs.

"Calm down Bulla!" Marron shouted back as she exited her room and walked down the hall to the stair case.

"Where's you boyfriend?" Bulla asked, tapping her foot on the tiled floor.

Marron rolled her eyes and began her journey down the stairs.

"He's still in his room, he's not my boyfriend, and where's my son?" Marron responded, finally reaching the floor.

"He's not your boyfriend yet, but I know you like him." Bulla stated with an evil smirk. "And your son is watching cartoons with his grandma."

"You are Vegeta's spawn." Marron commented under her breath, "And I don't like Trunks."

"Ha! You're funny." The heiress laughed.

"And I thought we had something special going on." Trunks asked as he joined the two.

"I didn't mean it like that." Marron replied, her cheeks a tint of red.

"Okay so now that both of you are here I need you two to get the hell out." Bra said, pushing the two to the door.

Before they could protest she swung the door open and literally threw them out. To Trunks he barely moved off the door step. As for Marron, she landed on the grass.

"Laugh and you're dead." Marron threaten as she staggered up to her feet.

"I'm not." Trunks laughed, walking over to the pissed off girl.

"Jerk." The blonde mumbled, dusting the grass of her dress.

"Come on I'm not that bad." Trunks argued as he levitated off the ground. Marron looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Levitating." The heir answered.

Marron propped her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not blind, I know you're flying, but why?" Marron asked.

"Well I thought it would be better if we fly." He answered.

"No! No! No! There's no way in hell I'm letting you carry me while we're flying five thousand feet in the air." Marron rejected, folding her arms over her chest.

Trunks ignored her rejection and slowly inch closer to her. Before she could run he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and took off. Marron screamed, yelled, screeched, cursed, cried, and pound her fist against Trunks's back. She knew it wouldn't change anything but she still did.

"Calm down." Trunks chuckled, "We're almost there."

"You ass let go of me now!" Marron demanded on the top of her lungs.

Trunks smirked and stopped in mid air. He pulled her petite body off him and dropped her.

"As you wish." Trunks laughed.

Her life flashed before her eyes, but then she realized Trunks was going to save her, any minute now... Any second now... Any second. As she neared the concrete her heart began to speed up again. Had Trunks gone mad! Marron began to sob as she stared at the concrete. After ten seconds she realized she wasn't falling anymore. She heard laughing and snapped her head back.

"NOT FUNNY!" Marron screamed.

As for the pedestrians, they all stared wide eyed and didn't dare to ask what was going on. They believed it was just a dream.

The rest of the flight was pretty calm aside from the fact that Marron had made twenty, maybe a hundred threats to Trunks, and described how she was going to kill him. So you could say it wasn't calm.

Once they were in walking distance they finally landed. Once again the walk was filled with threats.

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Trunks asked.

"And then, After I cut off your head I will feed it to your dog." Marron stated.

"I don't even have a dog." Trunks stated.

The young mother gave him a deadly stare.

"Then I'll buy one for you, then feed him your head." She replied.

"Love you too Marron." Trunks sighed.

Marron sighed. She had finally decided that Trunks had enough scolding... for now.

"Hey is that the place?" Marron questioned, pointing to a building where there was a long line.

"I didn't think it would be this packed." Trunks commented.

"I don't want to wait, how about-"

"No, just play along."

Trunks grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers and walked to the front of the line, receiving growling and evil states from the people who stood in line.

"Excuse me sir but there's no cutting." The receptionist sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I had reservations. It should be under Trunks Briefs." Trunks responded giving the young woman a flirty smile.

The woman's eyes widen and her cheeks reddened.

"Right this way sir." She said, with a bright smile.

"Hey!" Men shouted.

"Shut up, he's the Trunks Briefs. None of you so-called men could get on his level." One woman stated. Other women were thinking the same. The receptionist led them to a nice booth in the back. She gave the two parents menus and slipped her number in Trunks menu, then winked at him.

"Your waiter will be here shortly." She giggled and walked away.

Trunks opened his menu and found the little slip of paper with numbers on it, he rolled his eyes and crushed it. Marron smiled and opened up her menu.

"Oh my god...there are so many things to choose from..." Marron said looking through the menu.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna have one of everything." Trunks laughed.

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp., things weren't going so well. Once Trunks and Marron left, Bulla had walked to the living room to bond with Tate. Bulla picked Tate up and spun him around. Bulma warned her about it, she was scared that Bulla was going to drop Tate. Then the screaming match began which only made Tate cry. Vegeta, who was in the kitchen held his head. He hated when the two woman fought, it gave him a massive head-ache hearing them yell and scream. Then he heard crying, it could only come from Tate. Vegeta walked out to the living room, then the front door.

Bulma and Bulla heard the slam. "What was that?" Bulma asked as she rushed to the front door. Bulma opened the door ans ran outside to find Vegeta standing there smirking.

"Vegeta what are doing out here?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta walked over to Bulma and picked her up, blasting off into the sky.

"VEGETA! WE CAN'T LEAVE BULLA AND TATE ALONE IN THE HOUSE!" Bulma screeched. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Bulla and Tate will be fine, it's not like they're going to die woman!" Vegeta barked.

Bulma growled. "Well then where are you taking me?!"

"You'll see." Vegeta lied. Vegeta didn't know where they were going really, he just wanted Bulma away from Bulla so she could get some peace. He cared for his daughter, but no one needed to know that.

Back and Capsule Corp. Bulla watched her parents fly off. Then she turned to Tate who had stopped crying once the yelling was over.

"Looks like it's just you and me, my little nephew!" Bulla beamed. "Now, it's dinner time, what would you like to eat?"

Tate looked at Bulla confused, poor kid didn't understand a word she was saying. "Bee...Food! Food!" He shouted. Bulla picked him up and walked into the kitchen.

"I know you want food but what kind do you want?" Bulla asked. Holding Tate in her left arm, Bulla opened the fridge with her right. Tate leaned into the fridge and picked up a small can of soda, he look at it then threw it at Bulla's head.

"Ow! God Tate, stop it!" Bulla said as she picked up the can from the floor. Before she could set it down, the can busted open spraying all of its contents on Tate and Bulla. Tate spit out some soda on Bulla face, the girl squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"This is gonna be a long night."

Back at the restaurant, Trunks and Marron placed their orders. Like Trunks said before, he was going to have one of everything, as for Marron, she was going to have the Classic Italian Lasagna. Every girl in the building was staring at them, which made Marron a little uncomfortable , Trunks on the other hand was used to all this attention.

"You ok?" Trunks asked.

Marron nodded in response. "So...you get all this attention everywhere you go?"

"Yeah, it's annoying, but you get used to it." Trunks said as the waiter came back. She set down Marron's food and one of Trunks' plates.

"Mr. Briefs, each of your dishes are going to take a while, so you may start eating this one while the other girls bring the rest when they're done." She said.

"Other girls?" Trunks asked.

"Oh yes, you ordered so much food that you have more than one waiter now." She giggled.

Marron rolled her eyes and began playing with her food. The girl giggled even more and picked up Trunks' spoon, she dug into the food and blew on it.

"Um, what are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"I'm going to feed you, people like you should be treated like loyalty!" She laughed.

"Uh, no, you don't need-"

"Oh don't be silly!" The girl said then pushed the spoon into Trunks' mouth. Marron glared at the girl as three more woman came with plates of food. They began to blow on the dishes as well. Trunks swallowed the food in his mouth and raised his hands up.

"Please ladies, you really don't need to do this, I'd just like to enjoy my dinner with-"

"With who?" One of the girls asked.

"You can enjoy it with me!" Another girl said pushing Marron aside taking her place. Marron growled and pushed her back off of the seat.

"You thirsty bitch! Stop trying to get with him! He's mine!" Marron shouted, making the girl cry. More waitresses showed up at the table carrying more food, paying no attention to the crying girl. One girl began to massage Trunks' shoulder's as the others blew on his food and fed him.

"Will you girl please-"

"Trunks can we see your abs?" One of the girls asked.

"Oh my god! Yes yes! Please!"

"Um n-" Trunks started, but it was too late. One of the girls jumped on him ripping off his shirt, the other began to jump on him ripping his shirt in half. Marron panicked, she reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of mace. She got up from her seat and began spraying the girls. Everyone int he restaurant watched in shock as Marron sprayed all the girls, each of them falling off of Trunks. One of the girls grabbed the table making it flip, the food went all over Marron and Trunks. Only screaming and crying was heard from the girls on the floor.

Trunks looked at the sight and held in his laugh. He got up and grabbed Marron's hand.

"Wanna go eat some frozen dinners from the freezer at home?" He offered. Marron smiled and nodded. They walked out of the building, everyone was staring at them. Who wouldn't?

Trunks was shirtless and they both were covered in food.

"I'm sorry." Trunks said.

"What for?" Marron asked.

"For being so good-looking making the girls ruin our dinner." Trunks said.

Marron rolled her eyes, she knew what he meant, but he just had to say the that first part didn't he?

"Trunks don't say sorry, it's really not your fault." Marron said.

"If you say so." Trunks shrugged. Marron shook her head and held back a smile.

"Hey Marron." Trunks called.

"Hm?"

"What you said back there to make that girl cry. I'm 'yours'?" He smirked.

Marron turned away to hide her blush and Trunks wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be shy." Trunks whispered in her ear. Marron felt chills run up her spine. Trunks held Marron tightly as he began to fly up. Marron tensed up.

"Marron, it's ok, don't worry. I won't drop you again, I promise! Look, that was a real dick-move I made and I'm sorry." Trunks said. Marron wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck and kissed his cheek. "It's ok, and I'm sorry for threatening you a lot."

"It's alright, I kinda deserved it." Trunks said holding her close.

They flew off back to Capsule Corp. and walked in to find Tate watching t.v. and Bulla on the couch sleeping. She was covered in all kinds of food, Tate's face was still sticky from the soda. Trunks and Marron looked at each other and laughed. Tate turned around.

"Mama! Dada!" He said excitedly as he put his hands on the ground. Tate pushed up to stand up then straightened his back. He began to walk to his parents, once he got to their feet he raised his hands. Trunks and Marron smiled, Marron picked up her son and kissed his cheek.

"Oh sweetie, you need a shower." Marron laughed. Tate giggled and hugged his mother. Then he turned to Trunks and held out his hands. Trunks took his son and put him on his shoulders. Tate laughed and hugged Trunks' head. Marron laughed as the family walked upstairs to clean up.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Here's a chapter! I've had some time this past week so I decided to write one :) Brii-Chan14 wrote part of Trunks and Marron's date so credit to that goes to her! Check her out! Review please, thank you! Until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone, here's another chapter! You guys are gonna love this one! Brii-Chan14 wrote the Trunks and Goten moments with the babies, credit goes to her! I won't be able to write from here til August due to my party week :D See yall in the first week of August! :)**

**Also! Visit my new Collab account with Brii-Chan14 and Writer'sFantasy! There is already a one-shot up by me :) More one-shots to come, and two new collab stories are in construction right now! Link in my Bio!**

**This chapter is my favorite so far, and I think it will be yours too ;)**

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers for being so supportive, and I'm glad you find this story hilarious! It's a pleasure writing it! I'm open for any suggestions, just PM me if you have an idea. Now read, laugh, and review please! Thank you! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 4~**_

"Come on Marron." Bulla said annoyed. Bulla had been asking Marron to go shopping with her for the past two hours now. Most of Bulla's friends had other stuff to do, babysit, go to parties, study, and some of them were grounded. Bulla liked to have a shopping buddy, and she liked Marron, so why not?

"No Bulla." Marron said sternly. Marron was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, she wasn't in a good mood, Tate kept her up all night. Trunks didn't even get up once, he was heavy sleeper. Marron went into his bedroom multiple times and tried to wake him up, but it was no use. Trunks kept snoring, Marron had violently shook him at one point and he grumbled, then pushed her aside. She gave up at four in the morning and went back to Tate's room to feed him.

Now it's ten in the morning and Marron barely got any sleep, she sipped her coffee and sleepily looked at the blue haired beauty before her. "Bulla please, not today." She said, then yawned.

Bulla looked at Marron with concern. "Marron, you don't look so good." Bulla said.

"That's because I barely got any sleep, Tate kept waking me up, and when I tried to wake up your bum of a brother to help, he growled and pushed me away." Marron said. "I'm really tired Bulla, then I have school tomorrow-"

"I get it Marron." Bulla said softly. "Go take a nap, I can watch Tate for a little."

Marron gave her a weak smile. "That's really sweet of you Bulla, but do you remember anything from last night?" Marron asked.

Bulla paused, she honestly didn't. "Ummmm, no, I don't. The last I remember is Tate spitting soda all over me." Bulla admitted.

"Well last night when Trunks I walked in, you were passed out of the sofa, covered in food, and Tate was watching t.v. No one was watching him Bulla." Marron said.

"So what you're saying is that you don't trust me?" Bulla spat, it was like venom coming out of her mouth.

Marron was taken back. "No, no Bulla, I trust you, it's just that I don't want you to go through what you did last night." Marron said.

"No Marron, your saying I'm a bad aunt!" Bulla accused.

Marron sighed. "Bulla are you PMSing or did some guy make you mad?" Marron asked.

Bulla looked to side. "I ran out of pads...I wanted you to come with me to the drug store." Bulla admitted. Marron smiled, she always thought of Bulla as a sister. "I have some extra ones in my room, you can use those." Marron said. Bulla smiled and gave Marron a hug. "Thank you! Also, if you do happen to feel better later, can we go shopping?" Bulla asked.

Marron took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine, but Trunks is gonna have to watch Tate."

"Trunks is gonna what now?" Trunks asked as he walked in.

Marron growled and got up, she didn't wanna speak to him before the speaking turned to scratching his eyes out. Marron walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"What I do?" Trunks asked innocently.

Bulla rolled her eyes. "You didn't help her with Tate at all last night, poor girl didn't get any sleep." Bulla said.

"Well why didn't she wake me up?" Trunks asked.

"She did try! You're too stubborn! You can't even wake up to take care of your own child! You're gonna take care of Tate all day today. Marron is gonna take a power nap, then she's going shopping with me, I'm even gonna take her to the spa. She deserves it." Bulla said.

Trunks stood there speechless, he never took care of Tate alone before, and from the scene Bulla was in last night, he didn't want to take care of his son alone. "Why can't she take a power nap and help me with our son?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks, Marron has been taking care of Tate all the time! She needs to relax! It's your turn to take care of him Trunks, I know you've done it before, but it was with Marron around. It's just gonna be you and Tate today." And with that, Bulla walked out of the kitchen and to the living room.

"Hey Bulla, why don't we invite Valese along?" Marron asked.

Bulla looked at Marron in disgust. "Hell no." Bulla spat. Marron rolled her eyes. "What did Valese ever do to you Bulla? She's always nice to you when she's around. Why do you hate her so much?" Marron asked.

"You know why!" Bulla yelled.

Marron giggled. "Still haven't gotten over him I see."

Bulla growled. "He deserves way better than Valese."

"Bulla, stop it, be nice to her! I'll call her and tell her to come over at three, I'll be in my room taking a nap." Marron said as she walked upstairs.

Bulla growled and went up to her room, Bulla had a little crush on Goten since she was ten and he was fourteen, then two years later Valese came and took him away from her. Bulla and Goten used to do so many things together, they used to watch movies every friday night, they would go out every sunday evening to have some ice cream, Goten even taught her how to fly. But all of that was taken away once Valese came along.

Meanwhile, Marron walked to her room and jumped back when she saw Trunks, with Tate and flowers in his arms.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

Trunks walked over to her and handed her the flowers. "I'm sorry for not helping you last night." He said.

"Sorry Mama." Tate said innocently.

Marron smiled and kissed Tate on the forehead. "You don't need to be sorry sweetie, I took care of you because I wanted to, unlike some people." Marron said, growling the last part at Trunks.

"I'm really sorry Marron." Trunks said.

"Thank you for the flowers Trunks, but this isn't gonna cut it, I'm still mad at you." Marron growled, then pulled out her phone.

Trunks took a deep breath. "I can see that, but Marron, I don't know how to take care of Tate by myself-"

"Trunks you know how to, stop doubting yourself." Marron said as she typed away on her keyboard.

"But what if I do something wrong?" Trunks asked.

Marron saw it now, she thought Trunks didn't want to take care of Tate, but now she realized that he was scared. Scared he might do something wrong to hurt Tate to some way. Marron sighed and looked at Trunks.

"Trunks, you'll be fine. Here, Valese just agreed to come with Bulla and I shopping later, call Goten to come over. Goten can bring Rayne, then Tate and Rayne can play while you two watch t.v. or something. Just remember to feed and bathe them before we get back okay?" Marron said softly.

Trunks sighed and nodded. "Alright, go take a nap, and have fun when you wake up." Trunks said. Marron smiled and gave Tate a kiss on the forehead, then looked up at Trunks, she kissed him softly on the cheek and walked around him toward her bed._** (AN: YOU ALL THOUGHT SHE WAS GONNA KISS HIM ON THE LIPS WEREN'T YOU?! Hehe I'm evil)**_

"Mama, nap!" Tate said.

Marron turned around and smiled, she walked back over to Trunks and took Tate from his arms.

"You wanna take a nap?" Marron asked her son.

Tate nodded and held onto her shirt, pulling it down a bit, of course Tate didn't know, but Marron did and so did Trunks. A great deal of Marron's breast were showing as Tate kept tugging his mother's shirt.

"Nap Mama, nap!" Tate said.

"Okay sweetie, you can take a nap with me." Marron said as she turned around. Too late! Trunks already saw a great deal of her breasts, he smirked and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Marron laid Tate on the bed and crawled in next to him. She put her hand on his small stomach and Tate put his small hand on top of hers. Then they both drifted asleep.

***3 hours later***

Marron was up and about as Tate still slept on her bed. Marron walked in front of her full length mirror and observed her appearance. She wore a cute yellow sun dress with a white ribbon just below her breasts. She smiled and quietly opened the door, then she walked off to Trunks' room. She knocked on it and the door opened.

"Good afternoon sunshine." Trunks said looking at her dress.

Marron rolled her eyes and motioned for him to follow her. Trunks followed her into her room and Marron pointed to their sleeping son.

"He's probably going to wake up in about 15 minutes so listen for him." Marron whispered.

Trunks nodded and they walked out of the room, Trunks gently closed the door and looked at Marron.

"Just call me if you need something ok?" Marron asked.

"Okay." Trunks said.

Marron smiled an gave him a hug. "Thanks Trunks, and don't worry, you'll do just fine, Tate loves his daddy." Marron said, and with that, she let go of him and walked down to the living room. Marron saw Bulla leaning against the wall, glaring at the back of Valese's head. Valese and Goten sat on sofa, Goten held a sleeping Rayne in his arms and Valese watched her daughter.

"Goten, you can put Rayne in my room, Tate's asleep in there as well, just lay her against the pillow." Marron whispered.

Goten nodded and got up, then he walked upstairs to Marron's room.

"Alright girls, you ready for a nice day?" Marron asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've hanged out Marron, and Bulla, it's really nice of you to come along." Valese beamed.

"Yeah sure." Bulla said as she turned around, she opened the door and walked out with Marron and Valese following. They walked over to Marron's car, Marron hopped in the front seat and started the car. Bulla and Valese reached for the front passenger seat at the same time, Valese pulled back her hand.

"Take the front Bulla." She said then hopped in the back, rolling her eyes. Valese knew Bulla had a crush on her Goten, but she was trying to be nice, we always has, but Bulla hated her, and Valese saw that.

They took off for downtown West City, the ride over there was pretty silent. _'Marron and I would have been making jokes and laughing our asses off right now, why did Valese have to come and ruin all the fun?'_ Bulla thought angrily.

"So where are we shopping at first?" Valese asked.

"I don't know, Bulla, got any stores in mind?" Marron asked.

"Well, do you wanna go get massages first then go shopping?" Bulla asked Marron.

"I think we should shop first then get massages." Valese said.

"Nobody asked-" Bulla began, but Marron cut in.

"That sounds like a great idea, let's go shopping at 'Night Lights' they have good stuff." Marron said glaring at Bulla. She rolled her eyes in response.

They drove off to Night Lights, meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp, things weren't going so well. Trunks and Goten had manage to put the kids to sleep. They believed the babies would sleep until the girls came back home. Which left the two with four hours of Call of Duty. But to their dismay five minutes after the girls left, Rayne and Tate woke up, screaming.

"Would you shut your brat up!" Trunks hissed at Goten, cradling a shrieking Tate in his arms.

"Rayne isn't the only one." Goten growled.

"Maybe they're hungry?" Trunks suggested.

"Hold her." Goten insisted. Before Trunks could answer, Goten sat the baby girl in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked in horror as be watched his best friend take off his shirt.

"Breast feeding, duh!" Goten answered, gently taking his daughter out of Trunks's arm

"That isn't go-"

"It tickles." Goten giggled. Surprisingly Rayne had latched on to Goten's nipple.

"Dude, you're a male, you don't produce milk." Trunks explained

"But she's sucking on my nipple, and she's quiet." Goten protested.

"You're an idiot, while you so that, I'm doing to defend Tate." Trunks mumbled as he exited the nursery.

..

After Goten's failed attempt at breast-feeding, he finally fed his starving daughter. And after feeding time the dads tried to put the babies to sleep, once again it was a fail. So the two decided to drop the kids on the play pen while they played Call of Duty.

"I'm the king at quick scope." Trunks boasted, sniping Goten in head for the twentieth time.

"Fuck you." Goten mumbled.

"Do you smell that?" Trunks asked.

"Ewe bro, why didn't you warn me?" Goten asked with a cough.

Trunks fanned the air and rolled off the couch, coughing uncontrollably.

"That wasn't me." He denied .

Then who, the black-haired teen asked.

"Dada!" Rayne and Tate squealed.

"Shit." Both of them cursed.

..

"Ever changed a shitty diaper before?" Trunks asked his friend.

Goten shook his head.

"Me either. On the count of three we take off the straps." Trunks instructed.

Goten nodded, "...1"

"...2"

"3!" They both shouted ripping the straps off the diaper.

"Oh dear Kami." Trunks gaged.

"When did you eat something orange?" Goten asked his daughter.

"I'm sorry Tate, but you're going to have to stay shitty until mommy comes." Trunks said to his son, trying his best not to throw up.

"Sh.. Iddy." Tate giggled.

"Marron will kill you." Goten stated, grabbing three wipes, "Stop moving, before you get poop on your dress."

Trunks sighed, he never liked changing diapers.

..

Twenty minutes had passed and the boys had managed to correctly change the babies. After changing them, both dads dropped their kid in the playpen, while they played a video game.

"You wanna know something Goten?" Trunks questioned.

"Hit me." Goten responded.

"I'm a better dad than you." The lavender haired teen said bluntly.

"In your dreams." Goten scoffed.

"I'm richer than you, which means Tate could have anything he wanted." Trunks boasted.

Goten growled, "Money ain't everything."

"I'm smarter than you, so my smart genes are in Tate which means he's smarter than Rayne." Trunks added, "An-"

Before Trunks could say another word, the Ps3 controller smacked him in his head.

"Take that back!" Goten ordered.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Trunks apologized, slightly laughing.

"I'm going to go check on my daughter." Goten sighed as he pushed himself of the couch and shuffled around the couch.

"While you're at it, could you check Tate?" Trunks asked.

Goten rolled his eyes as he walked over to the playpen. A horror look came to his face once he notice the kids weren't there.

"They're not here!" Goten screamed.

"WHAT!" Trunks yelled.

Goten ran his hand through his silky black hair.

"My mom's going to kill me." He muttered.

"Marron's going to gut me alive! Wait...Your mom? Wouldn't Valese get mad at you?" Trunks asked.

"She would for like five minutes, my mom has been taking care of Rayne mostly. Valese only looks after Rayne when she's asleep, like in the middle of the night, in the day time Valese doesn't really care. All she wants to have me locked in with her in our room. And you know where that leads to." Goten said.

"I honestly thought Valese would be a good mother, but we're getting off topic now!" Trunks yelled.

"Right, where can they be?" Goten asked.

"I GOT IT!" Trunks exclaimed, "Track their KI!"

It was silent for the next twenty seconds before they found their KI's in Dr. Briefs office. Neither said a word as they darted down the hall up the stairs and down three more halls until they found Rayne and Tate.

"What are they doing?" Goten asked.

The babies were sitting in a small box filled with what looked like sand.

"That's the litter box." Trunks gagged.

"Rayne don't put that in Tate's hair!" Goten ordered.

But it was too late. Tate clapped his hands and Rayne giggled. Trunks finally gave in a threw up, which caused Goten to throw up.

"I'm calling my mom." Trunks cried after he regain himself.

"I'll get the kids." Goten sobbed, slowly moving closer to the litter box. Once there he reached down and picked then up by their diapers and ran back to Trunks. Instantly Trunks plugged his nose.

"Mom, Tate and Rayne were playing in poop... Cat poop... This is your problem... We have to do what! Don't hang up mom.. Ple-"

"Wh-what do we have to do?" Goten asked.

Trunks did a dramatic pause before answering.

"We have to give them... A bath." Trunks answered.

Goten fell to his knees, "NOOOOOOOO!"

"You're on my vomit." Trunks informed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goten screamed as he scooted away from Trunks' vomit.

Meanwhile, Marron, Valese and Bulla were in the dressing rooms of 'Night Lights'. Marron finished picking out her clothes, she already had three bags full of clothes and that was enough for her. Now she sat down on the bench in front of the stalls, judging clothes for Bulla and Valese. Things were going perfectly fine, Bulla was actually starting to be nice Valese, well, up until now.

Valese and Bulla came out of their stalls with a big smile on their faces, but once they turned to look at each other, their smiles disappeared.

'Oh no.' Marron thought.

Bulla and Valese were both wearing the same dress, and they both seemed to like the dress, but they didn't want the other to have the dress. The dress was small and tight, it was strapless, the color was white that looked like someone threw blue paint on the sides.

"The dress looks better on me." Valese snarled.

"No, it matches my hair, it completes me! So it looked better on me!" Bulla spat.

They both turned to Marron, the poor girl couldn't get a break could she? "WELL?!" Both girls yelled at the blonde.

"Hehe...uhhhh, I got it! How about you two both get the dress? It looked good on both of you." Marron said, trying to make things better, but it only got worse.

"Who cares what you think?" Valese spat at Marron.

"Apparently you did! And don't talk to her like that! I'm the only one who can talk to her like that!" Bulla yelled.

"Look you little flat-chested bitch, stay out of this! Adults are talking!" Valese yelled.

That sent Bulla off the edge. "EXCUSE ME?! 'FLAT-CHESTED'? I'M A B CUP FOR YOUR FUCKING INFORMATION AND DON'T CALL ME LITTLE YOU FAKE BITCH! WHAT THE HELL DOES GOTEN SEE IN YOU?! HE CAN DO WAY BETTER THAN THAT!" Bulla screamed, pointing to Valese's body.

Valese's face turned red with rage, she grabbed Bulla's hair and yanked on it, Bulla grabbed her hair and kicked her in the ribs. Marron just sat there, watching with a smirk on her face, this was bound to happen so why not? Marron didn't stand a chance at separating them, security will have to deal with that.

'I need popcorn. When security comes it's gonna be a real show' Marron thought, but Valese's ear-piercing scream caused her to jump up.

Bulla tore the dress off of Valese and punched her straight in the face. Marron grabbed Bulla before she could kill Valese, hey the girl had to try! Marron didn't want Bulla ending up in jail. Marron managed to pull Bulla off of Valese.

"BULLA CALM DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL!" Marron yelled.

"MARRON!" Valese yelled as she held her nose.

"WHAT?!" Marron spat, she was getting sick of all this fighting.

"I'M ON THE FUCKING FLOOR BLEEDING AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS BULLA NOT GOING TO JAIL?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Valese screamed.

Marron was surprised the police hadn't showed up yet with all this fighting and yelling. "YOU STARTED IT VALESE! GO GET YOUR STUFF AND LEAVE!." Marron spat.

Valese sat up and looked at Marron with horror. "W-What?"

"YOU HEARD ME! LEAVE! IT WAS A BAD IDEA INVITING YOU! LEAVE!" Marron yelled.

Valese growled, got up and grabbed her stuff, then she walked out of the dressing room.

"I told you it was a bad idea inviting her." Bulla growled.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Marron said. "Let's buy you that dress and we can go get massages."

Bulla nodded and stood up. "Okay, let's go!"

After they paid for their things, they went to the spa. They walked in and a lavender fragrance hit their noses, they were gonna relax and take it easy for a couple of hours. The lavender fragrance reminded Marron of Trunks and his soft lavender hair. They walked up to the main desk and ordered two hours of massaging and an hour in the sauna. The woman smiled when she saw Bulla, that meant that they were gonna get the best treatment.

The woman at the desk led the two into a room in the back. The room's walls were red and the room was lit with candles. Rose pedals were all over the floor and counter-tops. The room smelt like apples. Marron and Bulla stripped of their clothing and laid on the massaging tables. They laid on their stomachs and laid a towel on their behinds, then two men came in. They began to spread a little oil on Marron and Bulla's back, then started massing.

"Ooohhhh yeahhhh." The two girls moaned.

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp, Valese stormed in.

"GOTEN!"

"Yeah?" Goten called out from upstairs.

Valese walked upstairs and into the bathroom to find Trunks and Goten kneeling next to the bath tub with Tate and Rayne in it.

"Goten we're leaving."

"Why?" Goten asked. "And where are Bulla and Marron?"

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY HER NAME FIRST?!" Valese screamed making the kids cry.

"Calm your crazy-ass girlfriend Goten!" Trunks said as he tried to calm Tate.

"Wait what? What are you talking about?" Goten asked Valese.

"Goten we are never to come back to this house! You can't call or see Trunks and I forbid Rayne to ever play with Tate again!" Valese ordered.

"Excuse me?" Goten questioned.

"You heard me! Now let's go!" Valese said. "And hurry up and dress Rayne! I'll be in the car!"

Valese and left and Goten was left confused. "What the hell just happened?"

"Your girlfriend has lost it, and why is she forbidding you to come here?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know." Goten said.

"You better go and set her straight, she can't tell you what to do Goten! You're a man, be one!" Trunks said.

"YEAH!" Goten shouted and ran out the door.

"YOU FORGOT RAYNE!" Trunks said.

Goten walked back in. "Right."

After Goten got Rayne and dressed her, he walked back out to the car to talk to Valese. Meanwhile, Trunks pulled out his phone to call Marron and see what was going on.

"Hello?" Marron answered.

"Hey, Valese just came here and-"

_"Ooooohhhhhhh yeahhhhh."_

"Ummm, Marron?"

"Yeah?"

"Valese just-"

_"That's it right there! oh god that's feels so good!"_

Trunks' eyes bulged out of his skull. "MARRON."

"Yes?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Trunks yelled, he could only think of the worst.

"I'm getting- _Oh right there! Harder!_"

"MARRON!"

"What?!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"I'm getting a massage! Calm down!"

"Man or woman?"

"What?"

"Answer the question." Trunks said.

_"Ohhhh yes!"_

"MARRON!"

"It's a man Trunks!"

"WHERE ARE HIS HANDS?!"

"What?"

"WHERE ARE HIS HANDS MARRON?!"

"There on my- _oh yeah! That's the stuff! More hard!_"

"MARRON JUU WHERE ARE HIS HANDS?!" Trunks screamed.

"THEY'RE ON MY LOWER BACK TRUNKS!"

"LOWER?! MARRON GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE NOW! COME HOME!"

"NO! I'M RELAXING! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANY OTHER GUY TOUCHING YOU BUT ME!"

"Really now?"

"Ummm, urr...yes."

"Then if I come home will you give me a massage?"

"No." Trunks said plainly.

"THEN I'M STAYING."

"FINE I'LL DO IT!"

"I'll be home in 15 minutes." Marron said then hung up.

Trunks hung up and looked at Tate. "Do you mind taking a nap while daddy works his magic on mommy?"

Tate looked at Trunks all confused.

"I'll take that as a yes." Trunks said as he took Tate out of the tub.

Meanwhile, back at the spa. Bulla looked at Marron confused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going back home, you enjoy the rest of the spa day." Marron said.

"Why?" Bulla asked as Marron told the guy that was massaging her to stop.

"Because Trunks is going to give me a massage." Marron smirked.

"THEN GET YOUR ASS HOME!" Bulla yelled as Marron laughed. "But wait, how and I gonna go home?" Bulla asked. "Walk...fky?" Marron said as she wrapped the towel around her body and went into the changing room. She changed, got out of the room and left a tip on the counter. Then she walked out to her car, and hopped in.

'This is gonna be interesting.' Marron thought as she drove off.

15 minutes later she arrived at Capsule Corp. She parked her car and walked in, then she walked upstairs and into her son's room to find Trunks looking into Tate's crib. Marron walked over to Tate's crib and looked down at her sleeping son.

"You did good Trunks." Marron whispered.

Trunks began to laugh nervously. "Yeah, come on." He said as he grabbed her hand. Trunks led her out of Tate's room, he closed the door gently and led Marron into her room.

"Wait, lemme take off my clothes." Marron said as she walked into her closet.

'Dear dende help me.' Trunks prayed, he was afraid his saiyan side would take over and take Marron right there.

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah!" Marron called out.

"Okay..." Trunks said trailing off.

Marron walked back out in a tiny towel, she laid on her stomach and left the towel on her backside, exposing her back. Trunks began to massage her back and Marron moaned.

"Yeah, that feels good."

"Okay, so tell me what happened to Valese, she stormed in here and started demanding that Goten needed to leave, and she forbid him from ever coming here again, including Rayne." Trunks said.

Marron rolled her eyes and told him what happened at the store. "All over a dress she attacked Bulla?" Trunks asked.

"Yup."

"The woman is crazy." Trunks said. "You know she barely takes care of Rayne? Chi-Chi does most of the work."

"Valese needs to straighten up if she wants to keep Goten." Marron commented.

"Yes she does." Trunks said.

Marron grabbed Trunks' hands and took them off of her, she grabbed her towel, sat up, and wrapped it around her body. Then she looked at Trunks and kissed him on the lips, Trunks instantly wrapped his arms around her and kissed back. They pulled away for air and Marron smiled.

"Thank you." She said and Trunks smirked.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys :) Here's another chapter! I'm actually writing this on my iPod :D my laptop is really messed up and it's being fixed, it might take a couple days so I'm glad Brii-Chan14 showed how to write from my iPod :)

**Saiyakid**, you gave me a great idea! Thank you so much and remember, you can always give me more suggestions, that goes for everybody! :D

Now read, laugh, and review :)

* * *

_**Chapter 5~**_

_***Btw, this is the same day as the last chapter, so it's still Sunday***_

"Valese what the heck is going on?!" Goten demanded, holding Rayne in his arms.

"What's going on, is that Marron and Bulla are basic bitches!" Valese yelled.

"Stop saying bad words in front of Rayne!" Goten yelled back. "I don't want her saying things like that!"

"She's bound to say it when she gets older who cares!" Valese said rolling her eyes.

"Valese what happened to you? When we first got Rayne, you were crazy about her! You made sure she got anything she wanted and she got the best treatment. A week later and look at you, my mom has to take care of Rayne now, Valese." Goten said.

Valese growled and turned away. It was obvious that she was hiding something. "I'm not ready Goten."

"What?"

"I'm not ready! I'm not ready for all of this! I'm not gonna lie, I love Rayne. But I'm ready to take care of her, she's too much! Don't you remember the first week we had Rayne? Every night we had to wake up and feed her or do something to make her stop crying! Goten, I'm sorry, but I don't want a child yet, I'm not ready." Valese said.

Goten shook his head. "Valese, the reason why we have Rayne is to help us get ready for when we start a real family. But no matter what, Rayne will always be my first child, and honestly, I don't wanna give her back, but I think you do!" Goten growled.

"You know what Goten, I don't wanna give her back, Rayne is my daughter! But I can't deal with her right now-"

"You can't deal? You don't wanna take care for your own child? Valese what are you? How could a mother say she doesn't want to deal with her own daughter! You don't love her! If you loved her you would try all your best!" Goten yelled.

"Goten I do love Rayne!" Valese growled.

"If you do then why don't you play with her? Why don't you feed her? Why don't you take her out with you when you go shopping? Why don't you take care of her?" Goten asked.

Valese began to cry, she was a bad mother. Goten shook his head.

"Valese we're done."

Valese's head shot up and looked at Goten in awe.

"W-what?"

"We're done! You don't care for Rayne and I'm pretty sure all you want from me is sex! Valese I'll let you stay here for the sake of Rayne, she needs her mother around wether I like it or not. But don't you try anything Valese, you and I are not together anymore. You will help take care if Rayne! My mom and I can't do all the work!" Goten growled.

Valese began to sob. She couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't argue with Goten. It would only make things worse. Instead she nodded and walked away. She had never seen Goten so angry. Valese needed to get ahold of herself, she had to take more responsibility.

*The Next Day, at school, Ms. Blaire's classroom*

"Good morning children! Isn't this a wonderful day?" Ms. Blaire asked excitedly.

But the students were confused, their teacher was in a tiny silk robe and fuzzy slippers. Ms. Blaire sat down on her desk and crossed her legs. She looked to the side and saw a purple and black thong. She shrugged and picked it up.

"Any of you handsome men want a little purple and black thong as a souvenir from my class?" Ms. Blaire winked. She kept her eyes on Trunks.

Marron glared at her teacher as her son held onto her t-shirt. She and Trunks just became a thing and the teacher is still hitting on him. It was really obvious they were together. They sat side by side, Marron rested her head on Trunks' shoulder and was holding Tate in her arms. She had her legs propped up on Trunks' thighs. Trunks raised an eyebrow at his teacher. He didn't think she would do that...but then again, this is Ms. Blaire we're talking about. You all know she isn't a regular teacher. Oh how the students wish she was! All the guys in the class shook their heads, they didn't want anything that belonged to Ms. Blaire's, who know what it went through! Before Ms. Blaire could speak, the storage door in the classroom swung open revealing a certain man with a scar on his face. He didn't have a shirt on and his pants were unbuttoned and zipped down. His eyes were closed, so he didn't notice the students.

"Tina, baby, are coming for round two or-" he began, but opened his eyes.

Marron, Trunks and Goten's mouths dropped as they stared at Yamcha. Yamcha on the other hand was embarrassed about what he said, and that he was half-naked with a visible boner.

"Nice job Yamcha." Goten joked.

Marron and Trunks laughed as the other students felt confused. Ms. Blaire turned around and glared at Yamcha.

"You know where the car is! Go so these whores can stop eye fucking you! I'll be there in ten." She hissed.

Yamcha nodded quickly and walked toward the window. He opened it looking back at Trunks, Marron and Goten. He mouthed "Don't tell Anna!" Then jumped out of the window.

Trunks shook his head. "Yamcha doesn't know how to stop does he?" He smirked.

"Ok class, today you will mingle with your babies while I go do something you guys couldn't do!" Ms. Blaire beamed. "NOW MINGLE!"

Ms. Blaire jumped off the desk and ran to the window. "And if the super intendant comes in, be angels instead of dirty jack-asses and tell him I went to return the baby-making machine to the manufacturers to get the machine to kill the babies!"

"The machine is gonna kill them?!" Marron screamed.

"Shit I said too much." Ms. Blaire said, then jumped out of the window.

Marron took a deep breath and looked down at Tate. "Nothing is gonna happen to you, I promise." She said then hugged him. She looked up at Trunks who had the same amount of concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry, nothing is gonna happen to him, not if I can help it." He said then ruffled his son's hair.

Goten looked down at Rayne and smiled. "I'm not gonna let them hurt you sweetie, they'll have to get through me before they can touch you."

Rayne giggled and began to play with Goten's gave a weak smile and began to comb Rayne's hair with her fingers. Everyone was in their own world with their kids as the classroom door swung open. There stood Bulla Briefs, she had rage written all I ER her face as she stomped in. She walked over to Trunks and threw something at him. Trunks easily caught it.

"Thank you for giving my phone back." He said sarcastically.

Bulla growled and turned to Valese. Bulla slapped her straight across the face, Valese held her cheek in pain as she felt blood trickle down her face.

"What was that for?!" She shouted in rage.

Hey! At least she wasn't using bad language! That's a good sign right? Bulla stared down at the brunette.

"That's for being a bad mother! Rayne deserves way better than you!" Bulla spat.

Valese looked at Bulla in awe. "How dare you! You don't know anything bitch!"

So much for not using bad language. Valese growled and punched Bulla in the face with all her strength. Bulla held her nose and growled, she made a fist and launched it towards Valese. But Valese ducked and the punch hit poor little Tate. Tate cried out in pain and held his cheeks. Marron turned red with anger and Trunks took Tate from her. Before Marron could say anything, Tate himself spoke up.

"BEE YOU SHIT!"

Marron turned to Tate with shock on her face, Trunks went into panic.

"Where did you learn that?!" Marron asked.

Tate looked up at his father and he rubbed his cheeks, luckily Bulla didn't punch that hard. If she had out all her strength in that punch, Tate would have been in the hospital. Thank god for Trunks' saiyans genes, Tate didn't even cry! Vegeta would have been proud! Marron looked at Trunks in awe.

"Have you been cursing around Tate?"

"...maybe a couple of times..." Trunks said nervously.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! TRUNKS BREIFS I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT!" Marron yelled.

Trunks put Tate on the long board desk and turned to Marron.

"Marron listen, I'm sorry but sometimes it just slips!"

"You gotta learn to hold your tongue Trunks! You should know better than that!" Marron yelled.

Goten put Rayne on the desk board and turned to Valese and Bulla. Trunks and Marron began to fight again, so did Valese and Bulla. Goten tired his best to break it up but nothing worked. Meanwhile, Rayne and Tate crawled over to each other. They began to play with pencils and paper. Rayne put a pencil in her mouth and Tate began to laugh. But then Tate stopped laughing once he saw Rayne coughing.

"Ray! Ray!" Tate shouted. He knew something was wrong. "Mama!"

"Not now Tate! You're father is in big trouble!" Marron said paying no attention to her son.

Tate frowned. "MAMA! RAY!"

Marron turned to her son. "Tate what do you- oh my kami!" Marron shouted. She grabbed Rayne and put her hand into the baby's mouth. Marron grabbed the pencil and threw it aside. Rayne began to breath again.

"HEY!" Marron yelled, causing Valese, Bulla and Goten to look at her. "Look at us fighting! We didn't even pay attention to Rayne and Tate! RAYNE WAS CHOKING ON A PENCIL! If Tate hadn't called me Dayne could have died! Stop fighting for the sake of the kids! If we keep this up something terrible could happen and we wouldn't know! So shut the fuck up!"

Trunks grabbed Tate from the desk board and Marron handed Rayne over to Goten.

"You're right...all this fighting is pointless..." Goten said.

"Bulla it is none of your business coming in here and treating Valese like that! Valese you defiantly have to hold your tongue in front of Rayne! Trunks you have to hold your tongue too! Goten you need to set some ground rules for you and Valese to follow! The kids can't live like this! It's not good for them to be around all this damn drama!" Marron said. "We need to take more responsibility."

They all agreed and Marron felt satisfied. Bulla had left the classroom and Goten and Valese wouldn't stop thanking Marron for saving their daughters life. The day went by normally and all the students went home.

At Capsule Corp, Trunks walked into Marron's room with Tate in his arms and Bulla at his side. But they stopped as they saw Marron crying. She was sitting on her facing the window balling her eyes out. Trunks looked at Bulla and handed over Tate.

"Go, I'll text you when to come." He whispered.

Bulla nodded and walked out of the room closing the door gently behind her. Trunks walked over to the bed and sat down next to Marron. He put an arm around her and held her close.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly. Trunks always knew how to cheer her up, after he resolved Marron's problem he would make her laugh and smile. That was the Marron he liked to see, it hurt him to see her cry.

"I'm a bad mother..." Marron said wiping her eyes.

Trunks looked at Marron in shock. "Marron , how could you say that? You're a great mother! What made you think you were a bad one?"

"What happened to Rayne today...Trunks that could have happened to Tate! We wouldn't have noticed! I'm a bad mother! Trunks, I love Tate so much, I can't see anything bad happening to him! I'm not raising him right! He's cursing and telling everyone what to do! He has no discipline!"

"Marron that isn't your fault. Most of it is actually mine if you look at it all. I'm really sorry Marron, I am. But you need to stop blaming yourself for things that isn't your fault. You don't need to cry over this, you're a great mother and Tate is gonna be just fine, as long as he has us nothing can happen to him. I will be a better father I promise, I'll hold my tongue and-"

Marron kissed him. Was she on her period or something? One minute she's crying the next she's kissing him! Well that's woman for ya! I should know! Trunks kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled back and looked at her.

"I'm serious Marron, don't stress out, and don't have another break down on me! You gotta be happy and excited! Besides, your 18th birthday is next week."

Marron sat up straight. "I forgot my own birthday! Where's Tate?! Is he ok?-"

"He's fine, he's with Bulla. Now calm down, relax."

Marron looked at Trunks and smirked. "A massage can help me relax you know..."

'This girl is defiantly on her period, one minute she's crying, the next she kisses me, after that she panics and now she wants a massage!' Trunks thought.

"Only because you're stressed out." Trunks said dully.

Marron smiled and laid on her stomach, Trunks began to massage her lower back, he knew she loved that. Marron cooled down and relaxed, maybe Trunks was right, panicking about all of that was unnecessary. Now she looked forward to spending time with Trunks and Tate, and lets not forget her 18th birthday!


	7. Chapter 6

**(AN: hey guys, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I'm also sorry if it seems really crappy to you. I haven't really gotten used to writing on my iPod. My laptop's motherboard got burnt and to get a new one is too much money. So I gotta stick with writing on my iPod :( ill get used to it eventually but for now idk. This chapter could have been way better if you ask me.**

**If you have any suggestions about the story. PM me or leave it in a review! **

**Ms. Blaire, Tate and Rayne are my OCs in this story, Ms. Blaire's daughter belongs to Writer'sFantasy...considering it is Writer'sFantasy. Lol check out her story's!)**

* * *

***A Week later***

"Happy Birthday Marron!" Everyone shouted. It was Marron's 18th birthday and everyone she knew was there. They were all in Capsule Corp.'s ball room. Everyone dressed formal, but Bulma's formal parties...weren't so...formal. It was kinda like a club if you played loud music and hung a few colored lights.

"Thank you so much!" Marron said with joy.

"Before any dancing or cake...or cake fighting...starts, open up your presents!" Bulla squealed.

Marron giggled as everyone got ahold of their gifts. Bulla came first in line, she smiled and held out a small box. Marron thanked her and gave her a hug. She opened up the box to find a pair of pannate ear-rings. They were the most expensive ear-rings money could buy. They were silver diamond-in-crested hoops with ruby stones dangling from the bottom.

"Bulla these are beautiful! Kami! How much did you pay for these?" Marron asked.

Bulla shrugged and smiled. "Doesn't matter, I'd do anything for you Marron, you're like the sister I've always wanted...BUT NEVER GOT" She said shouting that last part at her parents.

Vegeta huffed and Bulma glared. "IT'S NOT LIKE WE DIDN'T TRY!" Bulma yelled.

"Can you two not argue about this?" Trunks growled. He really didn't need to know all of this.

Bulma and Vegeta rolled their eyes. Marron just smiled and moved onto the next person, Goten. Valese came along as well, Marron didn't expect her to come because of Bulla. But Valese and Bulla haven't talked since the fight. Marron hoped to god that nothing bad will happen at her party.

"It's actually from all of us, us meaning the whole Son family." Goten said handing her a small flat box.

Marron thanked them and opened the small box. Her mouth dropped as she saw three cruise tickets. Marron picked a little intro card and read it.

_Say hello to the beautiful Caribbean! Tour some of the most beautiful islands around! First stop is in Jamaica, listen, relax and enjoy all types of island flavored music! From reggae to soca! Then out next stop is in The Dominican Republic. Sit back and enjoy the views from the exclusive resort, later on, take a walk on the beach! Have the time of your life on this wonderful vacation!_

"It's in July, so you, Trunks and Tate can go." Valese said.

"Aw thank you guys, thank the whole son family! This gift is amazing!" Marron said as she closed the small box.

Next was Marron's parents. They didn't have a box or bag with them. Marron raised an eye brow.

"My own parents didn't get me a gift? They didn't get their ONLY daughter a gift?" Marron asked.

18 rolled her eyes. "Oh don't make a big deal about this!"

Krillin laughed and opened his arms. Marron shook her head and smiled. She bent down and hugged her father, she laughed a little because he was so short.

"Don't worry Marron, we did get you a present." Krillin said as they let go of each other.

"...it's not here yet isn't it? I can wait, I have no problem with that." Marron said as she turned to the next person.

18 grabbed her hand. "We never said it wasn't here. Follow us." 18 said as she and Krillin walked off.

Marron followed them, and so did everyone else. 18 and Krillin led them to the garage in the basement. Then Krillin tossed a key to Marron. She caught it and 18 pointed to the black camaro.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS GOT ME A CAR YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!" Marron screamed as she tackled her parents.

Marron got up to her feet with a big smile.

"Ok, let's go back to the ball room to finish up the rest of your presents, eat some cake, and dance the night away!" Bulma said.

Everyone went back to the ball room to a surprise.

"Ms. Blaire?" Marron asked.

"Marron! Happy birthday! Sorry I couldn't come earlier, I had some business to take care of." Ms. Blaire said.

Yamcha, who was standing next to her, snaked his arm around her waist. Marron's eyes drifted to a little girl next to Ms. Blaire. Well, she wasn't so little, she looked 12 or 13.

"And who might you be?" Marron asked.

The girl sighed and Ms. Blaire slapped the back of her head.

"Ow! What the hell?!" The girl shouted.

"Disrespect anyone and it'll be the end of you." Ms. Blaire hissed.

The girl looked at Marron. "My name is Mia, I'm her daughter." Mia said pointing to Ms. Blaire.

"...oh... Hehe, I didn't know Ms. Blaire had a daughter." Marron said.

"I'm visiting, I live with my dad." Mia said. "Anyway, Happy Birthday!"

Marron smiled, Mia didn't seem to be crazy so that was a good sign. Everyone greeted her and went back to gift giving. They mostly have her clothes and jewelry. Then Marron stopped at Trunks and Tate.

Tate held out his hands to his mother. Marron grabbed him and gave him a hug. Tate has been growing a lot more, he has been talking in full sentences -but of course he got a couple words wrong- and he is starting to eat like a big boy. He has gotten a little heavier too, maybe it was just the baby fat.

"Happy burtday mama!" Tate said.

Marron smiled and gave Tate a kiss on the cheek. But then Tate kissed her in the lips. (AN: believe it or not this is the cutest thing ever :P) Tate pulled back and looked at Marron.

"I wove you mama."

Tears began to form in Marron's eyes and she hugged the life out of her son. That had to be the best gift she ever got. Hearing her son say those words and kiss her? Yup, that's the best!

Marron kissed Tate again on the cheek and looked at Trunks, who had a small box in his hand. He gave it Marron.

"Happy Birthday Mar."

Marron flipped it open with one hand and looked at the piece of jewelry in awe. It was a heart with the initials 'TB' in it.

"It stands for Tate Briefs...and me if you want it to be." Trunks said rubbing the back on his head.

Marron closed the box and smiled at him. She kissed him deeply on the lips, but Tate separated them with his hands.

"No!" He shouted then hugged Marron.

"You selfish little boy." Trunks glared as Tate stuck his tongue out.

Marron giggled and winked at Trunks.

"CAKE TIME!" Bulla shouted.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Goku said rubbing his stomach.

"You're always hungry!" Chi-Chi laughed.

Everyone began to eat cake until Bulla started the little cake war. It ended with everyone covered in cake. Goku and Vegeta just took little pieces of cake off their faces and ate it while the others washed up. Marron was really happy there wasn't any drama. It was a nice break from yelling and screaming. But in the future she knew there was more to come...maybe even more stress to deal with.

* * *

**Ugh this chapter was poorly written, and it was really short. I'll probably rewrite it in the future idk. Im sorry! School starts for me on Monday D: all well! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7~_

_(AN: Hey everyone...I'm grounded...but my mom says that I can write :) but I can't do anything else -.- school so far has been good...except for my English teacher...she actually reminds me of Ms. Blaire, which is sorta bad...anyway, enjoy this chapter guys, I __hope you all like it.)_

* * *

It has been a week since Marron's birthday, and everything was running perfectly. Marron and Trunks have gotten a lot closer lately. Every Saturday night Bulla offered to babysit so they could have some alone time. Bulla has gotten better at babysitting. Tate listens to her and they have a good time together. Bulla loved to bond with her nephew, everyday after school she would watch cartoons and play hide and seek with him. Bulma has been spoiling the little devil with anything he wanted. But that's what grandmothers do right? Bulma had been working on a formula to make Tate grow at a normal rate, but so far, nothing. Even Vegeta looked after Tate for a little bit. Vegeta would just sit down in the living room with Tate and watch all kinds of shows. Vegeta thought most of them were stupid but Tate would yell at him for changing the channel. Tate always got his way no matter what. Vegeta hated that, Tate needed discipline and to learn that he can't get everything he wanted. Trunks put his foot down a couple times but Marron thought otherwise. If Marron doesn't discipline Tate, he might do a lot of damage.

Meanwhile at the Son household, Valese took care of Rayne. She didn't let Chi-Chi do anything unless She and Goten were at school or if she really needed the help. Chi-Chi appreciated that, but sometimes she liked to spend time with her granddaughter. Goten was surprised to see Valese with Rayne so much. their little talk must have put some sense into her. But Goten wasn't too sure of getting back together with her yet. Goku loved to spend time with Rayne. He was like a little kid himself. Goku and Rayne would watch cartoons together, play hide and seek, play with her toys, they even got to play tag outside. Goku wanted to teach Rayne how to fly but sadly she's too small, but he will teach her soon, he couldn't wait.

It was a beautiful sunny day in West City as Marron, Trunks and Tate laid on the grass in the backyard of Capsule Corp. Tate sat on Marron's lap as she sat between Trunks' legs and leaned back on his chest. They were playing games with each other.

"I spy with my little eye...something...purple" Marron said to her son.

Tate has been learning a lot of things, and this game with help him with his colors.

"Ummmmm...papa's hair!" Tate pointed.

"Yay! You got it!" Marron said throwing her hands in the air making Tate laugh.

"You just had to bring my hair into this didn't you? And my hair isn't purple it's lavender." Trunks corrected.

Marron leaned her head back to see Trunks' upside down face. She ruffled his hair and grinned.

"Yes I did and I don't think our son knows what lavender is. He's only one now." She giggled.

Trunks kissed her nose and looked back at his son. "Wanna play another game son?"

Tate got off his Mother's lap and walked around to his father's side. But before he could suggest a game, Bulla walked outside and picked him up.

"Wanna go inside for ice cream little man?" She asked.

"Chocolate!" Tate said.

"Alright you can have chocolate and I can have strawberry."

Bulla said. "To the kitchen!"

And with that. Bulla and Tate went inside to go have ice cream leaving Trunks and Marron alone on this peaceful day.

"Do you wanna go out again tonight?" Marron asked.

"Where do you wanna go?" Trunks asked. "I don't wanna go to another restaurant before we end up on the news."

Marron rolled her eyes. "I don't know...anywhere is fine for me...hey instead of letting Bulla watch Tate how about we drop him off at my parents house? They love him and they don't get to see him all the time." Marron said.

"That sounds like a good idea...it'll be less stressful at home." Trunks said laughing at the last part.

"And we could have more alone time." Marron said seductively.

Trunks raised an eye brow and looked at her, surely she wasn't thinking of what popped into his mind. Marron wasn't ready for that yet...right?

"I was joking you pervert." Marron said as she slapped his thigh. "I'm not ready for that yet."

"I knew that." Trunks said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh! I just remembered." Marron said as she sat up. "We need to go to the store and restock up on things. We also need to pick up a couple things for your mom."

"We can do that later." Trunks said as he pulled her back onto his chest. "Let's just stay here and enjoy the peace we have for now." Trunks wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't get up.

Marron smirked and her hand reached down to Trunks' inner thigh. His weak spot! She ticked him making him laugh and let her go. Trunks fell onto his back and Marron turned around to face him. She straddled him and bent down close to his face.

"You're really cute up close." She laughed.

"And you have a tiny zit on the side of your nose...I think it's a black head."

Marron sat up and looked at him in awe, then she slapped the side of his arm. Which hurt her hand a lot more than she expected.

"I'm kidding! And nobody said you could sit up." Trunks said as he grabbed her hand. He pulled her back down onto him.

Marron smiled and lowered her head more toward his. Their lips crashed together as they slowly closed their eyes. Their mouths opened and their tongues met. Soon after they came up for air and stared into each others eyes. Blue to blue.

"Whooaaaaaa, ok Tate why don't we leave mommy and daddy alone." Bulla said as she covered the child's eyes.

Marron jumped off of Trunks and turned red as a cherry. Trunks just stayed in his original position and smirked.

A couple hours later, Trunks and Marron got ready to go to Supermart. They decided to drop off Tate at 18 and Krillin's apartment until tomorrow. After they did their shopping they were gonna go out to the carnival at the pier.

"Mar! You ready?" Trunks asked after he knocked on Marron's door.

"One more minute!"

"One more minute is like another hour for woman!"

Marron rolled her eyes and opened the door. "I know you like to pick up random food so I getting some extra money. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Trunks rolled his eyes as they walked downstairs to Bulma's lab.

"Mom we're going to the store, what did you need again?" Trunks asked.

"Just a couple more beakers, I think I'm getting close to the formula for Tate." Bulma smiled.

This brought joy to Trunks and Marron. They really wanted to keep Tate, but since his rapid growth, one day he might grow past his parents.

"Thank you so much Bulma, this really means a lot." Marron said as she gave Bulma a hug.

"You don't need to thank me, beside I'd like to keep my first grandchild alive and well. If Ms. Blaire has anything to say about this you just tell me, I'll set her ass straight." Bulma smirked.

Trunks and Marron laughed and waved Bulma goodbye, they walked into the living room to find their little bundle of joy sitting on the couch silently next to his bag of toys and clothes and such. But there was something off about Tate, there was chocolate all over his mouth and chin.

"Tate." Marron said in a serious tone as she crossed her arms.

"Yes mama?" Tate asked.

"Did you eat all the coco munchies?" Marron asked.

"Noooooo." Tate said innocently.

"Let's get you cleaned up so you can go visit grandma and grandpa." Marron said as she picked up Tate. "Trunks start the car ill be there in a minute."

Marron took Tate into the kitchen to clean his face. Trunks walked over to the door and opened it, but then he froze with his wide blue eyes staring into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Trunks baby cakes I missed ya so much!" The woman said with a southern accent. She jumped onto him but Trunks just stood there, frozen. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a white v neck t shirt, a short denim skirt and cowboy boots.

"I-I-Isabelle...what are you doing here?" Trunks asked as she got off him. "You're supposed to be in Alabama."

"Baby I know but I moved back to West City to be with you."

"Isabelle, we broke up." Trunks said.

"I know baby but I realized that I must have you! It was hell livin in Alabama without you! I missed you a lot and I'm glad we get to be together again!" Isabelle said.

Marron walked back into the living room with Tate in one arm and the baby bag on her other shoulder.

"Ummmmm...Trunks who is this?"

"Why I'm Isabelle! Trunks' girlfriend, who are you? The nanny for that little guy?" Isabelle asked.

"Girlfriend?" Marron asked, she sounded hurt.

Trunks turned around and walked toward Marron. "She's not my girlfriend, you are, Isabelle is my ex."

"Baby how could you say that? After everything we've been through?" Isabelle said. "Or wait this is a test isn't it?"

Marron looked at Trunks. "Well you've never mentioned an Isabelle before."

"We dated like two years ago." Trunks said.

"Are you two goin somewhere? Blonde you better keep your hands off my man." Isabelle said.

"He's not your boyfriend, and why are you here?" Marron asked with attitude.

"Trunks how could you let her talk to me that way?" Isabelle said.

Trunks took a deep breath and pointed out the door. "Leave Isabelle."

The girl huffed. "I'll be back baby don't you worry." And with that we stomped out of the building.

"Anymore of your crazy ex girlfriends making an appearance today?" Marron asked sarcastically as she walked out of the house.

"Kami why me?" Trunks asked.

They got into the car and drove of to Krillin's apartment. The ride along the way was silent. After they dropped off Tate they went to Supermart. They didn't say a word to each other. The whole shopping trip was silent until they got home. They found Bulma staring angrily at the TV.

"Trunks Briefs was seen with this young lady multiple times. Could this be his new woman of the month? And who's baby is the young lady holding? Find out tonight at 7 on Hollywood access!" The TV reporter said.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Trunks said angrily.

"THE PRESS HAS GONE TOO FAR!" Bulma screamed. "I PAID THEM SO MUCH TO HIDE THIS STORY BUT THEY STILL PUT IT OUT THERE! YOU TWO ARE NOT GOING OUT TONIGHT!"

Marron sat down on the couch with her head in her hands. The public is gonna be hitting them questions, people may be even starting rumors. This was not one of her good days.

"I'm gonna watch what they have to say, if it's all lies why don't we just go out and have a press conference or something and straighten this whole thing out?" Marron asked.

"That's a smart idea Mar but there are people out there that will start shit and it will keep going like that." Trunks growled, he really didn't like his family being on the celebrity news right now.

"Well...what are we gonna do?" Marron asked.

Next thing they knew, they saw flashes coming from outside the window. They heard yelling and screaming.

"You two stay in here." Bulma said as she went outside.

She found her daughter trying to get away from the sea of people on their front lawn.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bulla screamed.

"Bulla do you know anything about your brother's love life?"

"There are rumors that he is seeing his ex girlfriend again. Is this true?"

"Bulla will you sign my condom collection?"

That made Bulla even angrier. She slapped that guy in the face, but before she could slap anybody else, Bulma grabbed her and dragged her inside. They they came inside, Vegeta came out. Screams could be heard and the flashing stopped, Vegeta then came in.

"Next time they come I'm throwing the car at them." He growled then walked away.

But this press mob...was only the beginning.


	9. Chapter 8

**_(AN: I'm very stressed out lately, but I feel like writing to get away from it all. Hope you all like this chapter, review please!)_**

**_*Btw, this is the same day as the last chapter*_**

********

* * *

Marron sat down with Bulla in the living room to watch Hollywood Access to see what they had to say.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Hollywood Access! I'm Vanessa with the top story today. Rumors have been going around about Trunks Briefs having a son. Is it true? Lets hear what some sources have to say. To you Melissa."

The screen flipped to another reporter outside Capsule Corp's west branch.

"Thanks Vanessa, I'm Melissa outside of Capsule Corp's west branch here in West City with Isabelle Smith. Trunks Briefs' girlfriend, she visited Capsule Corp's main building today in the heart of the city to meet Trunks for a lunch date. Isabelle what did you see when you walked into the building?"

"I never liked this bitch." Bulla growled.

Isabelle looked into the camera with a smirk on her face.

"Once I stepped into the buildin, my baby Trunks was with another woman, that other woman was holdin a baby that looked a lot like Trunks. That's when I knew right then that he was a lyin, cheatin bastard! I am not his girlfriend anymore! Not today not ever again!" Isabelle said with her southern ascent.

"This...lying...bitch." Marron said through her teeth.

"Calm down, we'll get this straighten out soon." Trunks said as he walked in. He took a seat next to Marron and began to watch the news cast.

"We also got a shot of Trunks leaving Supermart in downtown with the same blonde woman. We also got pics of them leaving a restaurant almost two months ago. Trunks didn't have a shirt on and the woman was covered in food. We will have more on this story at 10 tonight! I'm Vanessa, and this is Hollywood Access."

Marron shook her head and turned the TV off. "I want Tate to be home, I'm not sure if my parents know all about the press attacks. I just want my baby home and he's gonna stay home until all of this is over." Marron said.

"I could fly over and get him, call your parents to open up the back window and ill go in from there." Trunks said.

Marron smiled to him and nodded. Trunks got up and walked out of the house as Marron dialed her parents. She told them the whole situation and sat down in the living room waiting for Trunks and Tate to come home.

(Rated R! Yes, my friends, I present to you, a lemon!)

Meanwhile, at the Son house, Valese switched off the TV. "...I feel sorry for them." She admitted. "Being famous has its perks but the paparazzi and gossip shows are just ridiculous."

"Yeah, I wonder how they're taking it. Especially since Isabelle is back. Must be hell for Trunks." Goten said. "Rayne's asleep?"

"Yeah I put her to bed about a half hour ago, she was really tired. She had a fun day with her grandpa." Valese said laughing a bit.

Goten smiled, he loved the outcome of everything that had happened, Valese really stepped up. She has become a lot nicer instead of a crazy-clingy-bitch. And she and Rayne really bonded. Goten still loved Valese, he knew that but he didn't want to be with Valese on bad terms. Now all that's in the past.

"Valese." Goten called.

"Mmm?"

"I was sorta thinking...you wanna try again?"

"What do you mean?" Valese asked.

"Us, do you wanna try again? I-" Goten started out, he took a deep breath and began again. "I've really missed you."

Valese smiled and leaned over to him. She kissed him softly on the lips and looked into his onyx eyes. "I would love to try again, and I missed you too."

Goten grinned and pulled her into a deep kiss. Valese slowly closed her eyes as Goten's tongue moved into her mouth. Goten's hands wrapped around Valese's legs and pulled her onto his lap. Valese broke the kiss in surprise and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just sitting you on my lap...is that a crime?" Goten asked innocently.

"No...I just thought-"

"You have a dirty mind." Goten laughed. "But...I haven't had it in a month..."

"Neither have I." Valese purred, but then looked into his eyes. "...You're not using me for a good lay...are you?"

"Of course not! I really wanna try again...and ya know...stuff."

Valesse laughed. "You're too cute." She said then kissed him again. This time Goten broke the kiss.

"Soooo...are we gonna, ya know?" Goten asked.

Valese smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him deeply and straddled him. Goten took that as a yes as he lifted her up in the air, he got up from the sofa and began to walk to his room. Valese wrapped her legs around him as Goten's hands traveled down to her lower back. He began to peel her shirt upward as they reached the room. They walked in and Goten closed the door with his foot.

"Wait!" Valese said breaking the kiss. "Lock the door! I don't want your mom coming in or something."

"She and dad went out to Gohan's for dinner! They won't be home for hours, relax." Goten said cooly.

"Ok, don't forget about protection!" Valese warned.

"Trust me, I don't want another child until Rayne starts school, too much to handle!" Goten said.

Valese rolled her eyes. "Are we gonna finish what we started or discuss about our next child that won't come until our early twenty's?"

"I believe you were the one who started that conversation, but I'm willing to finish." Goten smirked.

Goten lifted Valese's shirt up and over her head, then threw it to the side. Valese began to unbutton his shirt, she slid it off his shoulders and the fabric fell to the floor. They fell onto the bed as Goten unhooked Valese's bra. Their mouths met again as their hands moved down to each others pants. Quickly they unbuttoned their pants and kicked it off. Goten slid his boxers off and practically ripped Valese's panties off.

These two are getting spicy now aren't they?

Now they're butt naked and kissing on top of Goten's bed. Goten broke the kiss and began planting hot kisses down Valese's body. He got to her boob and took it in his mouth. Valese moaned as his fingers went farther down to forbidden territory. His fingers began to massage her softness. Then Valese gasped as a finger plunged into her getting a feel of her wetness. Goten took his mouth off her breast and moved up to her.

"You're really wet down there...how bad do you want it?" Goten whispered seductively.

Valese wasn't one to beg but she wanted to please him. "...I want you." She breathed as his finger slid in and out of her, his thumb massaging her clit.

"How much?"

Valese breathed in and let out a shaky breath. "...Please-Goten."

He took his finger out and he went down on her. He spread open her legs even more and began to lick her entrance with the tip of his tip. Valese whimpered as her legs began to close, but Goten pushed them back. He stuck his tongue into her tasting her wetness as he felt her tight walls.

Valese let out a cry of pleasure as he stuck his tongue in and out of her. Valese shook her head and pushed his head back. Goten looked up at her confusingly. She laid her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back to where he was laying down. She got up to her knees and bent over facing him. She lowered her mouth onto his hard member and took it all in her mouth. Valese bobbed her head up and down and Goten closed his eyes as sensational feelings ran up and down his body.

Then he had enough, he needed her now. He pushed her back on the bed and spread open her legs. He leaned over her and kissed her as he thrusted into her soft folds. He began to shift his hips back and forth and Valese did the same. Valese buried her face in Goten's shoulder to muffle her loud moans and screams. They went at a steady space and soon they came.

Goten pulled out of her and laid next to her. Then Valese shot up with panic.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked.

"D-did you use a condom?"

"...Shit."

**_(AN: I know I know more detail in the lemon but give me a break I have parents that watch over me like vultures! I had to type that up fast! Review please!)_**


End file.
